The After Effect - Long Version
by dramioneyoja
Summary: Draco Malfoy baru saja kembali ke Inggris dan menemui masalah dengan perizinan pendirian perusahaan barunya, apa hubungannya dengan Hermione Granger? Kenapa tiba-tiba hanya Hermione yang bisa menyelesaikan semua masalahnya?
1. Chapter Prolog

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The After Effect**

Prolog

"Apa?" Draco berseru kencang, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari perempuan didepannya yang merupakan perwakilan kementrian.

"Anda tidak bisa membuka perusahaan ramuan tanpa lisensi Mr. Malfoy." Perempuan di depannya memberitahu, mengulangi perkataanya lagi.

"Tapi aku sudah menyetor modal sebagai syarat yang diperlukan ke kas kementrian, aku juga sudah memenuhi semua syarat tertulis untuk mendirikan perusahaan!" Draco berseru emosi. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

Perempuan didepannya menggeleng. "Kementrian tidak bisa memberikan anda izin usaha kecuali anda memiliki lisensi _potion master._ "

Draco menarik nafasnya, berusaha terdengar tenang. "Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan lisensi?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Anda bisa mengambil kelas di universitas atau mengikuti program sertifikasi." Perempuan itu memberitahu Draco.

"Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan jika aku ikut program sertifikasi?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Paling cepat satu setengah tahun."

Draco memukul meja yang berada di depannya. "Apa kau bercanda? Aku tidak punya waktu!"

Perempuan di depannya terkaget. "Well, atau anda bisa mendirikan perusahaan persekutuan dengan seseorang yang memiliki lisensi _potion master._ " Perempuan itu memberitahu lagi, memberitahu Draco jalan keluar lain.

Draco mengerang kesal, ia pergi begitu saja.

Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan salah satu perwakilan kementrian dengan wajah kesal. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Sekarang semua rencananya berantakan.

Draco belum lama kembali dari Amerika, setelah ia dinyatakan tidak bersalah di persidangan, ia memilih pergi jauh dari Inggris, melepaskan semua beban hidupnya dan menjalani hidup yang normal sebagai remaja dan kelak sebagai pria dewasa. Lucius dikenai hukuman Azkaban lima tahun sementara Narcissa menjadi tahanan rumah selama lima tahun.

Ia menghabiskan waktu lebih dari sepuluh tahun di Amerika dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali setelah ibunya terus-menerus merengek dan memaksanya untuk kembali. Sebenarnya Draco sudah nyaman di Amerika, ia bebas, ia tidak terikat oleh apa-apa, tidak ada orang yang melihatnya aneh jika ia berjalan di trotoar, dan ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau tanpa harus takut reputasinya sebagai pelahap maut akan menyebabkan cibiran banyak orang, tapi berhubung Draco menyayangi ibunya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali juga.

Draco akhinya kembali ke London dengan berbagai rencana hebat dalam kepalanya, salah satu yang pertama adalah ia berencana membuka perusahaan ramuannya sendiri, ia punya semua hal yang ia perlukan, ia punya modal, ia punya kemampuan, dan tentu saja ia punya buku ramuan milik ayah baptisnya.

Tapi sekarang rencananya berantakan, ia sudah memenuhi semua syarat yang dibuat oleh kementrian untuk mendirikan sebuah perusahaan, tapi kemudian perwakilan kementrian sialan itu memberitahunya kalau ia tidak bisa mendirikan perusahaannya tanpa lisensi _potion master_.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Ia tidak mau membuang waktunya selama satu setengah tahun hanya untuk mengikuti program sertifikasi, haruskah ia mencari seseorang untuk diajak bekerja sama? Siapa? Ah… Theo, Theodore Nott, kalau tidak salah temannya itu memberitahunya kalau ia mengambil kuliah jurusan _potion_. Dimana ia sekarang?

Draco baru akan berjalan ke arah salah satu saluran _floo_ kementrian untuk menuju Nott Manor saat ia mendengar teriakan seorang perempuan yang suaranya amat dikenalnya.

"Kalian tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" Perempuan dengan rambut keriting berwarna cokelat berteriak dan menarik kerah seorang pria berjas didepannya.

"Aku menghabiskan waktu siang dan malam untuk semua ramuan-ramuanku itu dan sekarang kalian bilang kalau ramuan itu tidak dipatenkan atas namaku?!" Hermione Granger berteriak kesal. Beberapa petugas keamanan mulai berdatangan untuk mengamankan situasi yang sepertinya mulai memanas.

"Maaf Miss Granger, tapi di data kami semua ramuan yang anda sebutkan tadi tidak di patenkan atas nama anda." Pria itu berseru sedikit ketakutan, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak ketakutan ketika Hermione Granger, bagian dari _The Golden Trio_ menarik kerahnya dan berteriak penuh emosi padanya.

Hermione seketika melepaskan tangannya dari kerah orang didepannya. Ia menarik nafasnya dan berusaha menahan emosinya, apalagi sudah banyak orang yang memperhatikannya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu atas nama siapa ramuan itu dipatenkan?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Theodore Nott." Orang itu memberitahu lagi.

Hermione merasa kepalanya akan pecah. Ia ingin menarik kerah pria didepannya lagi tapi ia tidak mau petugas keamanan di sekitarnya menyeretnya keluar.

"Miss Granger." Pria itu berseru lagi.

"Apa? Apa lagi?" Hermione berseru kesal.

"Apa anda bisa pergi sekarang? Ada orang yang mengantri di belakang anda."

Hermione memegang tongkatnya erat, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak megutuk pria didepannya.

Hermione menghentakkan kakinya kesal lalu pergi.

Draco Malfoy melihatnya Hermione Granger memasuki saluran floo lalu menghilang.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa saat-saat seperti ini akan datang, saat dimana ia merasa Hermione Granger akan menjadi jalan keluar dari semua masalahnya.

 ** _-To Be Continued-_**


	2. Chapter 1

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The After Effect**

Chapter 1

"Dimana Mr. Nott?" Hermione bertanya penuh emosi pada sekretaris bosnya yang berada di depan ruangannya.

"Mr. Nott masih ada tamu di dalam, Miss Granger, anda diminta menunggu sebentar, Mr. Nott akan menemui anda di ruangan anda." Sekretaris itu memberitahu Hermione.

"Tidak, aku akan menunggunya disini sampai ia selesai! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya kabur kali ini." Hermione berseru penuh emosi.

Sekretaris Theo itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan menundukkan wajahnya. Hermione sebenarnya ingin menerobos masuk dan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada siapapun yang ada di dalam, berteriak dan meluapkan semua emosinya, tapi ia tahu dalam posisi seperti ini ia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dengan kekerasan.

Hermione mondar-mandir di depan ruangan Theodore Nott dan menunggu sampai tamunya keluar, untuk masuk kedalam dan menghancurkan kepala bosnya itu.

Bagaimana bisa bosnya itu lagi-lagi membohonginya? Hermione kesal sekali. Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian dua orang pria gemuk keluar dari ruangan itu dengan Theo di sampingnya, mereka mengatakan beberapa kata-kata perpisahan dan begitu kedua tamunya itu pergi Hermione mendorong Theodore Nott masuk lagi keruangannya dan mengunci pintu, mencegah orang-orang tidak berkepentingan masuk dan menghancurkan rencananya.

"Kau!" Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya pada Theo, meletakkan ujung tongkatnya di leher bosnya itu.

"Whoa…Whoa… Hermione tenangkan dirimu." Theo mengangkat kedua tangannya di samping kepalanya, tanda ia menyerah dan tidak bersenjata.

"Tenang? Tenang?! Kau minta aku untuk tenang? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika aku bekerja di perusahaan sampah seperti ini?" Hermione berteriak.

"Hermione, aku tahu kau marah, aku tahu kau pasti kesal, tapi aku punya penjelasan yang rasional untuk ini semua." Theo berkata, berusaha menenangkan Hermione Granger yang benar-benar marah didepannya.

"Apa? Alasan apa? Kau ingin bilang kalau kita bisa memproduksi ramuan murah setelah ini? Kau sudah mengatakannya padaku delapan kali! DELAPAN KALI! Dan aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku mempercayaimu untuk yang kedua kalinya, terlebih lagi delapan kali! Aku pasti sudah gila." Hermione berteriak kesal.

"Tidak, Hermione, bukan begitu, ramuanmu kali ini benar-benar bermanfaat, tapi tidak banyak orang kelas bawah yang memerlukannya." Theo berbohong. "Mereka tidak akan memerlukannya, kebanyakan orang-orang yang mengalami kemandulan sekarang adalah mereka yang berasal dari kelas ekonomi atas dan untuk apa membuat obat murah untuk mereka?" Theo berbohong lagi.

Hermione tertawa, ia menurunkan tongkatnya. "Kau kira aku bodoh?" Hermione bertanya pelan. Ia tahu sekarang ini sedang banyak penyakit yang menyerang seluruh lapisan masyarakat sihir London, dan salah satu epidemic yang sebenarnya tidak layak disebut epidemic adalah epidemic kemandulan.

Dan Hermione tahu persis kalau banyak dari mereka berada di lapisan ekonomi bawah, karena itu ia benar-benar kesal karena perusahaan ini menjual ramuan buatannya dengan harga mahal.

"Apa?" Theo bertanya pelan.

"Kau kira aku bodoh?" Hermione bertanya, menyipitkan matanya. "Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau mereka yang tidak mampu juga memerlukan ramuan ini?" Hermione bertanya.

Theo terdiam.

Hermione sekarang tertawa. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu memikirkan tentang keuntungan? Apa ramuan-ramuannya lainnya tidak memberikanmu uang lagi? Kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini? Kenapa kau hanya memikirkan keuntungan, keuntungan, dan keuntungan?" Hermione bertanya, suaranya terdengar penuh dengan frustasi.

"Tidak Hermione, bukan begitu." Theo berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kau tahu? Aku berhenti." Hermione berseru tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Theo berseru, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Aku berhenti! Aku berhenti dari perusahaan sampah ini." Hermione berseru penuh emosi.

Giliran Theo yang tertawa, hanya saja tawanya terdengar cemas dan penuh kekuatiran. "Kau tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja Hermione, bagaimana dengan semua riset yang sedang berjalan sekarang?" Theo bertanya, ia kuatir, ia tidak bisa kehilangan _potion master_ terbaik perusahaan mereka begitu saja.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan riset dan menghasilkan ramuan untuk perusahaan yang tidak punya hati." Hermione berseru kesal, ia sudah teguh akan keputusannya.

Hermione berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja Hermione!" Theo berseru.

"Bisa. Aku bisa!" Hermione berseru ia mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya pada Theo. _"Stupefy."_

.

"Apa?" Hermione berseru kencang, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari pria didepannya yang merupakan perwakilan kementrian. Hermione dan pria ini dipisahkan oleh konter dan Hermione berseru benar-benar kencang, membuat semua orang disekitarnya melihat kearahnya.

"Maaf Miss Granger, tapi data yang ada menyatakan kalau ramuan-ramuan itu tidak dipatenkan atas nama anda."

"Kalian tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" Hermione berteriak kesal, ia menarik kerah pria di depannya sampai ia terpaksa berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku menghabiskan waktu siang dan malam untuk semua ramuan-ramuanku itu dan sekarang kalian bilang kalau ramuan itu tidak dipatenkan atas namaku?!" Hermione berseru kesal.

"Maaf Miss Granger, tapi memang di data kami semua ramuan yang anda sebutkan tadi tidak di patenkan atas nama anda." Pria itu mengulangi pernyataannya tadi, ia terlihat sedikit ketakutan, beberapa petugas keamanan mulai berdatangan untuk mencegah terjadinya sesuatu yang buruk.

Hermione seketika melepaskan tangannya dari kerah orang didepannya. Ia menarik nafasnya dan berusaha menahan emosinya, apalagi sudah banyak orang yang memperhatikannya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu atas nama siapa ramuan itu dipatenkan?" Hermione bertanya lagi, berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Theodore Nott." Orang itu memberitahu lagi.

Hermione merasa kepalanya akan pecah. Ia benar-benar ingin menarik kerah pria didepannya lagi tapi ia tidak mau petugas keamanan di sekitarnya menyeretnya keluar.

"Miss Granger." Pria itu berseru lagi.

"Apa? Apa? Apa lagi?" Hermione berseru kesal.

"Apa anda bisa pergi sekarang? Ada orang yang mengantri di belakang anda."

Hermione memegang tongkatnya erat di tangan kanannya dan mengepalkan tangan kirinya, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak megutuk pria didepannya.

Hermione menghentakkan kakinya kesal lalu pergi.

Ia punya beberapa pilihan sekarang.

Pertama, pergi ke kantor lamanya, mencari Theodore Nott dan memecahkan kepalanya.

Kedua, pergi ke kantor lamanya, mencari Theodore Nott dan memecahkan kepalanya.

Ketiga, pergi ke kantor lamanya, mencari Theodore Nott dan memecahkan kepalanya.

Hermione berjalan ke saluran _floo._ Hilang arah dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bersembunyi terus Hermione?" Ginny bertanya.

Hermione hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Kau sudah tiga minggu tidak keluar dari flat-mu, itu berarti kau sudah tiga minggu tidak terkena matahari." Ginny berseru lagi.

Hermione hanya menghela nafasnya lagi dan membaringkan tubunya di sofanya, menggonta-ganti saluran televisi, sementara Ginny sibuk di dapur.

Hermione sudah tiga minggu berhenti bekerja, sepulang dari kementrian tempo hari, setelah ia mengetahui kalau seluruh jerih payahnya hilang begitu saja, ia kembali ke kantor lamanya, menerobos masuk ke ruangan Theodore Nott dan menjambaki rambutnya, menamparnya, dan memukulinya dengan tangan kosong.

Beberapa orang berusaha menahannya dan menenangkannya, tapi ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya menyihir mereka semua dan kembali memukuli Theo dengan tangan kosong.

Theo sudah berteriak-teriak minta ampun dan minta maaf pada Hermione, tapi Hermione tidak bisa berhenti, ia kesal, sedih, emosi, dan meluapkan semua tekananannya selama lebih dari tujuh tahun bekerja di perusahaan ini pada pria menyebalkan di hadapannya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Auror Potter, yang notabene penyelamat dunia sihir, kepala Auror dan sahabat baik dari Hermione datang dan menyelamatkan Theodore Nott dari kerusakan kepala dan punggung permanen.

Hermione di bawa ke kantor Auror dan dimintai keterangan, ia memberitahu Harry apa yang terjadi sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, ia memberitahu Harry kalau semua ramuannya, semua ramuan yang dibuatnya dari hasil riset dan kerja kerasnya siang dan malam ternyata dipatenkan atas nama orang lain. Orang lain yang merupakan bosnya yang sudah memanipulasinya selama ini.

Tidak lama Harry menyuruh salah satu bawahannya mengantar Hermione pulang dan berjanji akan berusaha melakukan sesuatu.

Sudah tiga minggu, dan Harry Potter tidak sekalipun menunjukkan wajahnya.

Hermione tahu Harry tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dan karena itu ia tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya di depan Hermione, Hermione tahu bagaimana jika sahabatnya itu sudah merasa bersalah.

"Hermione duduk disini. Makan siangmu sudah siap." Ginny berseru, memberitahu, meletakkan panci panas berisi sup di meja makan Hermione.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi, Harry Potter tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya jadi ia mengirim istrinya yang sedang hamil dua bulan untuk datang dan memasak di flatnya.

Hermione berdiri malas-malasan dan menuju ke meja makannya. Hermione duduk dan didepannya sudah tersedia makanan lezat dan enak dan bahkan masih berasap.

Hermione duduk dan mulai fokus pada makanannya.

"Bagaimana?" Ginny bertanya.

" _Honestly_ Gin," Hermione berseru "Kau tahu persis kalau makanan buatanmu seenak buatan ibumu, kenapa kau selalu bertanya padaku bagaimana rasanya? Kau mencari pujian?" Hermione berseru sarkas.

Ginny tertawa. "Aku bingung, yang sebenarnya hamil siapa? Kenapa Mood-mu bahkan lebih buruk dariku?"

Hermione diam dan makan lagi.

"Ah, Gin, katakan pada Harry kalau ia tidak perlu takut menemuiku." Hermione memberitahu Ginny.

Ginny menghela nafasnya sekarang.

"Hermione." Ginny berseru pelan.

"Tidak apa Gin, aku tahu Harry terlanjur bilang padaku bahwa ia akan mengurus semuanya, tapi aku juga tahu kalau Harry tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa, semuanya sudah terlanjur dan tidak akan ada yang bisa dilakukannya." Hermione berseru, masih menunduk dan memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

"Katakan padanya ia tidak perlu berusaha lagi, dan katakan padanya untuk tidak mengirim istrinya yang sedang hamil kesini sering-sering hanya untuk memasak dan menasihatiku agar pergi keluar dan mencari sinar matahari." Hermione memberitahu lagi.

Ginny tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Hermione. "Harry akan terus berusaha, dan aku akan terus datang kesini sampai kau hidup dengan baik lagi."

Hermione tertawa, ia mengangkat bahunya dan makan lagi. "Yeah, Well, kapan lagi aku mendapat juru masak gratis?"

Hermione dan Ginny tertawa.

Ginny kemudian menghabiskan waktu untuk mengomel pada Hermione, Ginny menyuruh Hermione merapikan kasurnya, menyuruhnya membersihkan debu di atas televisinya, menyuruhnya membuang sampah yang sudah menumpuk, menyuruhnya menyusun buku-bukunya yang berserakan di ruang tamu, menyuruh Hermione membersihkan seluruh sudut flatnya yang tidak sampai dua puluh empat jam akan kotor lagi.

"Gin, ini sudah hampir jam lima sore, kau harus pulang dan menyambut suamimu, lagipula jika kau terus-menerus disini siapa yang akan menjaga James dan Albus?" Hermione berseru, dengan campuran sarkas dan frustasi.

Ginny melihat jam dinding di ruang tamu Hemione dan menyadari kalau apa yang dikatakan Hermione benar, ia harus pulang dan membuat makan malam untuk Harry.

Ginny mengambil tasnya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Hermione." Ginny berseru.

"Kau tidak menggunakan saluran _floo?_ " Hermione bertanya.

Ginny menggeleng. "Aku harus berjalan, bergerak yang cukup diperlukan untuk bayiku." Ginny memberitahu sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya pelan.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengantar Ginny ke depan pintunya. Ia masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin sekarang Ginny sudah mengandung anak ketiganya sementara ia masih melajang.

"Hati-hatilah Gin." Hermione berseru pelan.

Ginny mengangguk. "Aku akan datang lagi besok." Ginny memberitahu.

Hermione memutar matanya.

"Aku pulang dulu." Ginny berseru.

Hermione melambaikan tangannya dan Ginny berjalan menjauh, begitu Ginny tidak lagi terlihat ia masuk dan menutup pintunya.

Hermione kemudian berbaring di sofanya yang berada di depan televisinya, menyalakan televisinya dan mengambil bukunya. Ia membaca bukunya dan membiarkan tv-nya menyala.

Ia mendengar bel flat-nya berbunyi.

"Siapa?" Hermione berseru. "Gin? Apa itu kau? Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?" Hermione bertanya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia membuka pintunya dan melihat seseorang yang sudah lama sekali tidak dilihatnya.

"Draco Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Hermione Granger." Draco menyeringai.

.

Draco Malfoy duduk di ruang tamu Hermione, tentu saja ia sedikit kuatir, apa ia bisa membiarkan pria itu duduk di ruang tamunya atau tidak? Draco malfoy menggunakan jas dan jubah formalnya sementara Hermione duduk dengan celana piyamanya dan sweaternya yang kebesaran, ia sudah tiga hari tidak ganti baju, lagipula udara dingin dan ia tidak berkeringat, mengganti baju hanya akan menambah tinggi tumpukkan cuciannya.

"Jadi bagaimana Granger?" Draco bertanya menunggu respon Hermione.

Hermione diam saja.

Pria didepannya memberitahu sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

Draco Malfoy memberitahunya kalau ia tahu apa yang terjadi, ia tahu kalau Theo memanipulasinya dan mematenkan semua ramuan Hermione atas nama Theo dan Draco datang hari ini untuk menawarkannya kerja sama.

Draco menjelaskan kalau ia sedang berencana membangun perusahaan ramuannya dan ia membutuhkan seseorang dengan lisensi _potion master_ , ia berharap Hermione mau menjadi partnernya dan mereka bisa bekerja sama.

Draco berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Theo, ia tidak akan merugikan Hermione dan bahkan berjanji akan membuat ramuan yang bisa diakses kalangan bawah. Ia bersedia melakukan _unbreakable vow_ dalam hal ini _._

"Kenapa aku harus mau bekerja sama denganmu?" Hermione bertanya, begitu ia selesai berpikir. "Kau mungkin mau melakukan _unbreakable vow_ dan berjanji akan mengeluarkan ramuan yang murah, tapi apa kau bisa menjamin kalau kau tidak akan memanipulasiku? Lagipula aku tidak tertarik untuk bekerja membuat ramuan lagi." Hermione memberitahu.

Hermione sudah terlanjur kecewa, ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang ini, dulu, begitu ia mendapatkan lisensinya yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana menggunakan kemampuannya untuk membantu banyak orang, bagaimana ia bisa membuat _wolfsbane_ yang mudah diakses, bagaimana ia bisa membuat orang-orang punya stock ramuan penting di rumah mereka, hanya itu. Ia ingin membantu orang-orang.

Draco tersenyum. "Well, apa jika aku memberitahumu kalau aku punya seluruh salinan dari jurnal-jurnal ramuan Severus Snape kau akan kembali tertarik membuat ramuan?"

 ** _-To Be Continued-_**

 ** _Read and Review._**


	3. Chapter 2

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The After Effect**

Chapter 2

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia berdiri di depan Burrow untuk acara jamuan makan mingguan keluarga Weasley, tapi ia benar-benar cemas. Hari ini ia akan memberitahu keluarga keduanya bahwa mulai hari Senin ia akan bekerja bersama Malfoy, bukan bekerja untuk Malfoy seperti dulu ia bekerja pada Nott, tapi ia bekerja bersama, dan itu artinya mereka memiliki bagian yang sama dalam perusahaan yang mereka bangun.

Beberapa hari belakangan ini Hermione meminta Ginny untuk tidak datang kerumahnya dan memberitahu bahwa ia sedang mencari pekerjaan. Ginny tentu saja senang dan mendukungnya dengan tidak datang ke rumah Hermione sebagai bentuk dukungan, tapi Ginny memaksanya untuk datang pada jamuan makan di Burrow setelah sudah empat minggu tidak datang.

"Aunty Miny!" James berseru dari halaman depan dan berlari ke arah Hermione dan melompat ke arah pelukkannya.

"James…" Hermione berseru, ia menangkap James yang melompat ke arahnya.

"Aunty sudah lama tidak kesini." James berseru senang.

Hermione tertawa, ia dan James kemudian berjalan ke arah bangunan Burrow, Hermione mengelus-elus rambut James pelan. "Apa semua orang sudah datang?" Hermione bertanya.

James mengangguk. "Semuanya sudah datang dan sebentar lagi Grandma selesai memasak." James memberitahu.

Hermione dan James berjalan masuk melewati pintu.

"Semuanya, Aunty Herminy sudah datang." James berseru kencang, mengumumkan pada semua orang kalau tante kesayangannya sudah datang.

James selalu menyukai Hermione, meskipun ia bahkan belum bisa menggumamkan nama Hermione dengan benar, ia selalu berkata pada semua orang kalau ia sudah besar ia akan menikahi Hermione.

"Hermione." Molly berseru dari dapur, ia kemudian membersihkan tangannya dan menghampiri Hermione dan memeluknya erat.

"Apa kabarmu? Aku mendengar banyak hal tidak menyenangkan beberapa waktu belakangan ini, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Molly bertanya penuh perhatian.

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja." Hermione memberitahu, ia kemudian mengelilingi rumah itu dan menyapa orang-orang yang ada, Arthur, George, Percy, Bill dan Fleur, Ron, Harry dan Ginny, kebanyakan dari mereka bertanya bagaimana keadaannya, tapi semua orang yang ada senang karena ia sudah keluar dari flat-nya dan berharap yang terbaik untuknya, mereka belum tahu apa kabar yang dibawa Hermione hari ini.

Semuanya berjalan normal, mereka semua makan dengan penuh suka cita, banyak cerita yang mengalir, tawa terdengar dari setiap penjuru, dan Hermione semakin tidak punya percaya diri untuk menyampaikan kabar yang dibawanya.

"Aunty, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" James bertanya, ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkannya di kening Hermione untuk mengetahui apa Hermione demam atau tidak.

Hermione tersenyum. "Tidak James, aku tidak sakit."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja? Tidak bicara, tidak tertawa." James bertanya lagi.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

"Ada apa Hermione? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Ginny bertanya.

Semua orang tiba-tiba melihat Hermione dengan tatapan cemas.

"Mulai besok aku akan mulai bekerja lagi." Hermione memberitahu sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia memutuskan akan lebih baik jika ia memberitahu semua orang sekarang, sebelum nanti ia benar-benar tidak punya keberanian lagi.

"Bukankah itu berita bagus Hermione?" Arthur bertanya dari kepala meja.

Hermione mengangguk pelan.

"Benarkah? Kau akan bekerja dimana Hermione?" Ginny bertanya, menyuarakan isi kepala hampir semua orang di meja makan itu.

"Well…" Hermione memulai. "Sebenarnya aku dan seseorang akan mendirikan perusahaan ramuan kami sendiri." Hermione memulai.

"Benarkah?" Molly tersenyum lebar diiringi senyuman hampir semua orang yang mendengarnya. "Hermione, bukankah ini kabar yang baik sekali? kenapa wajahmu sedih?" Molly bertanya.

Hermione tersenyum lagi. "Partnerku, dia Draco Malfoy." Hermione memberitahu lagi.

.

 _Everybody goes rampant._ Semuanya panik, dan berteriak pada Hermione, James bahkan harus menutup telingannya karena teriakkan ibunya dan neneknya.

"Semuanya tenang!" Hermione berseru kencang.

Semua langsung diam padahal beberapa detik yang lalu mereka bertindak seperti baru ada kebakaran besar yang melanda.

Hermione menarik nafasnya. "Aku tahu kalian akan merespon seperti ini." Hermione kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada semuanya. Mereka semua mendengarkannya baik-baik dan menyimpan pertanyaannya mereka di akhir.

Begitu Hermione selesai bercerita, Harry berdiri dan menarik Hermione ke luar. Ginny dan Ron segera mengikuti mereka berdua, takut mereka bertengkar dan melukai satu sama lain.

"Hermione, apa kau sudah gila?" Harry bertanya setengah berteriak.

"Harry…" Hermione berseru pelan, ia baru akan menjelaskan apa alasannya tapi Harry sudah berteriak padanya lagi.

"Hermione, apa kau lupa Malfoy itu siapa? Bagaimana jika ia berniat buruk? Bagaimana jika ia punya maksud dan tujuan lain? Kau lupa kalau Nott dan Malfoy berteman baik? Bagaimana jika ini hanya rencana mereka untuk membuatmu berada dalam masalah lagi?" Harry berseru frustasi.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku bukan keledai Harry, aku tidak akan jatuh pada lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya." Hermione memberitahu. "Aku juga ragu saat ia pertama kali memberitahu maksdunya padaku, aku juga kuatir, awalnya aku juga tidak bisa percaya padanya." Hermione memulai.

"Lalu? Kenapa sekarang kau berubah pikiran?" Harry bertanya.

Ginny dan Ron sekarang sudah berdiri di dekat mereka, Ginny di samping Hermione dan Ron di samping Harry.

"Ia punya semua jurnal-jurnal ramuan Prof. Snape, itu yang pertama membuatku tertarik, kedua ia sudah berjanji bahwa perusahaan kami akan membuat ramuan-ramuan yang murah dan bermanfaat bagi orang banyak, kami bahkan sudah melakukan _unbreakable vow._ " Hermione memberitahu lagi.

Harry, Ron, juga Ginny diam, kalau Hermione dan Malfoy sudah melakukan _unbreakable vow_ maka seharusnya tidak ada masalah.

"Hermione, apa kau yakin?" Ron bertanya pelan.

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku yakin Ron."

"Yeah, Well, jika kau sudah yakin, maka sepertinya apapun yang kami katakan tidak akan mengubah keputusanmu." Ron tersenyum.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu Hermione, apapun pilihanmu." Ginny memberitahu.

Harry menghela nafasnya. "Beritahu Malfoy kalau aku akan mengawasinya, dan kalau ia berani macam-macam aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menyeretnya dan mengirimnya ke Azkaban."

Hermione tersenyum.

 _"Group Hug!"_ Ginny berseru riang, ia kemudian memeluk Hermione, Harry, juga Ron.

"Ah, dan aku akan tetap mengejar Nott, aku akan mencari banyak bukti-bukti yang kuat dan memasukkannya ke Azkaban." Harry berseru lagi, ketika Ron berhasil dengan susah payah melepaskan diri mereka dari pelukkan Ginny yang mematikan.

"Harry, kurasa itu tidak perlu lagi dilakukan, toh tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan kan? Jika kau bisa mengirimnya ke Azkaban lalu apa? Tidak akan ada manfaatnya bagi orang banyak Harry, lagipula jika ia terkena masalah besar akan berpengaruh bagi semua orang di perusahaanya." Hermione memberitahu lagi. "Kita tidak bisa bertindak asal."

Harry mengangkat bahunya. "Pokoknya keputusanku sudah bulat, aku akan menyeret Nott ke pengadilan, apapun yang terjadi."

"Hermione, biarkan saja Harry melakukan pekerjaannya, lagipula paling tidak Nott harus membayar atas apa yang dilakukannya." Ginny memberitahu lagi.

Ron mengangguk setuju. "Dan sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam, sebelum makanan habis." Ron berseru, membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

.

Hermione senang, paling tidak semua anggota keluarga Weasley menerima keputusannya dan mendukungnya dengan baik, mereka berkata akan menjaga Hermione dan mengawasi Malfoy sebisa mereka. Hermione tidak bisa meminta lebih dari ini.

Hermione kembali ke flatnya, yang bahkan lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya, kertas-kertas berserakan, buku-buku bertebaran. Beberapa hari belakangan ini ia dan Draco memang bekerja ekstra keras untuk mempersiapkan perusahaan mereka.

Keduanya sepakat bahwa mereka tidak akan melakukan peluncuran besar-besaran, mereka hanya akan datang hari Senin pagi ke kementrian, menandatangani dokumen akhir, dan mulai bekerja.

GM Company.

Hermione tersenyum.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Granger-Malfoy Company?" Hermione bertanya._

 _"No."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Terdengar seperti nama belakangmu jika kau menikah denganku." Draco berseru sambil lalu, membuat Hermione merah seperti kepiting tapi ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya._

 _Hermione mencoret kertasnya yang berisikan nama-nama yang mungkin mereka gunakan sebagai nama perusahaan baru mereka._

 _"Malfoy-Granger Company?" Hermione bertanya lagi, mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang._

 _"No."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Just No."_

 _Hermione menghela nafasnya, tapi kemudian mencoret kertasnya lagi._

 _"GM Company?" Hermione bertanya lagi._

 _"Tidak buruk."_

 _"Apa kau tidak bisa memberikan respon lain Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya._

 _"Bagus."_

 _"Jadi?" Hermione bertanya memastikan._

 _"Well, kalau kau memang tidak bisa memikirkan nama lain, kurasa GM Company terdengar bagus."_

 _Hermione memutar matanya kemudian melingkari tulisan GM Company di kertasnya._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

Sampa akhir, mereka berdua tidak bisa menemukan nama yang tepat selain dari GM Company dan memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama itu sebagai nama perusahaan mereka.

Hermione mulai merapikan kertas-kertas dan buku-bukunya, hari ini ia akan mulai mempelajari salinan jurnal-jurnal milik Prof. Snape yang ternyata dimiliki oleh Draco Malfoy.

Sebenarnya Hermione tidak mengira kalau Malfoy memiliki salinan jurnal-jurnal itu, Hermione beberapa kali menghubungi professor-professornya tapi mereka semua tidak tahu salinan jurnal milik Prof. Snape ada pada siapa.

Meskipun Hermione tidak menyangka kalau salinan jurnal itu ada pada Malfoy, ia lebih tidak menyangka lagi kalau Malfoy memberinya izin untuk melihat semua salinan jurnal-jurnal itu. Dari dulu sudah rahasia umum kalau Severus Snape adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa membuat _wolfsbane,_ dan Hermione benar-benar ingin tahu banyak tentang ramuan itu.

Hermione benar-benar berharap banyak pada perusahaannya kali ini, ia berharap keinginannya dulu bisa terpenuhi kali ini. Hermione hanya berharap bisa membantu banyak orang dan membuat dunia sihir yang lebih sehat.

Setelah perang selesai, selain jumlah populasi yang menurun ada banyak penyakit-penyakit baru yang mulai bermunculan. Menurut Hermione ini aneh sekali, di dunia Muggle, di penjuru manapun, ketika perang baru saja berakhir dan kedamaian tercipta di suatu kawasan, yang akan terjadi adalah _baby-boom,_ tingkat kelahiran meningkat pesat, tapi anehnya hal itu tidak terjadi di dunia sihir. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum benar-benar tahu apa yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi.

Kemudian penyakit-penyakit aneh yang muncul juga membuat Hermione bingung, tidak jarang ia harus menghubungi kedua orangtuanya dan bertanya apa ada penyakin serupa yang sedang terjadi di dunia Muggle? Dan jawaban mereka tidak.

Beberapa penyakit memang langsung bisa di eliminasi dengan ramuan-ramuan sederhana buatan St. Mungo, tapi penyakit-penyakit lainnya tidak. Karena itu ia dan Draco sudah bertekad untuk membuat ramuan yang bisa menyembuhkan semua penyakit-penyakit aneh yang ada sekarang.

Hanya itu, Hermione hanya mengharapkan itu.

 ** _-To Be Continued-_**


	4. Chapter 3

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The After Effect**

Chapter 3

Hermione dan Draco duduk di salah satu ruang tunggu kementrian sihir. Hari ini mereka berdua akan menandatangani dokumen terakhir yang harus mereka tandatangani, dan kemudian mereka bisa mulai bekerja.

Hermione meluruskan rok-nya yang sudah lurus berkali-kali, membuat Draco yang duduk disampingnya merasakan kalau Hermione sedang gugup.

"Apa kau gugup Granger?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione berusaha tersenyum, tapi sulit sekali, ia benar-benar gugup, tidak tahu kenapa, akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk pelan pada Draco.

Draco mengeluarkan cokelat kecil dari saku jasnya dan mengulurkannya pada Hermione.

"Cokelat?" Hermione bertanya tidak mengerti, tapi tak urung mengambil cokelat yang diberikan Draco padanya, membuka bungkusnya dengan cepat dan memakannya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Well, Proffesor. Lupin pernah sekali memberikannya padaku, kurasa cokelat memang membuatmu sedikit tenang." Draco berkata sambil lalu.

Hermione tersentak, ia tidak tahu dan tentu saja tidak pernah menyangka kalau Draco pernah berinteraksi dengan Proffesor. Lupin, bahkan sampai mendapatkan cokelat darinya.

"Terimakasih banyak Malfoy." Hermione memberitahu begitu cokelat yang tadi dimakannya sudah habis tidak bersisa.

Tidak lama mereka berdua dipanggil dan masuk keruangan perwakilan kementrian, menandatangani berkas-berkas yang diperlukan, kemudian keluar dengan wajah lega dan senyuman –dalam kasus Draco seringaian-.

"Kurasa kita bisa pergi ke kantor sekarang." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione mengangguk. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan ke arah saluran floo dan akan langsung menuju ke kantor mereka yang terletak di Diagon Alley.

Hermione cukup menyukai bangunan kantor mereka, GM Company terletak tidak jauh dari WWW, dulunya ini adalah toko yang menjual barang-barang antik, tapi kemudian setelah perang tokonya bangkrut dan tidak beroperasi lagi. Menurut Draco, ia berhasil membelinya dari pemilik lamanya, dan dengan uang yang dimiliki Draco, ia berhasil membangunnya menjadi bangunan lima lantai yang benar-benar terlihat modern, tidak seperti bangunan sihir lainnya.

Hermione tahu beberapa waktu ke depan, suasana diantaranya dan Malfoy akan sangat canggung karena untuk sementara ini mereka memang hanya bekerja berdua, karena mereka belum benar-benar yakin harus menyewa berapa pekerja?

Untuk saat ini belum semua lantai di kantor itu merea gunakan, lantai satu digunakan untuk pekerjaan yang tidak melibatkan ramuan, lantai satu digunakan untuk pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan kertas-kertas dan hal-hal lainnya, kantor mereka berdua juga berada di lantai satu sementara lantai dua digunakan untuk pembuatan ramuan.

Mereka sudah punya peralatan pembuat ramuan yang cukup memadai, sepuluh _couldorn_ besar ditambah peralatan-peralatan lainnya, Hermione dan Draco cukup puas untuk saat ini.

"Kau siap Granger?" Draco bertanya, ia dan Hermione berdiri di depan kantor mereka, keduanya memandangi papan nama perusahaan mereka yang tertulis besar di atas pintu masuk.

"Tentu saja." Hermione berseru, tersenyum. Untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk perusahaan barunya, dan untuk Draco Malfoy.

.

"Miss Granger, Snitch sudah menyiapkan makan malam." Salah satu peri rumah Malfoy memberitahu Hermione kalau makan malam mereka sudah siap.

"Terimakasih Snitch, aku akan kesana sebentar lagi." Hermione berseru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada ramuan yang sedang diaduknya.

Ia dan Draco sudah bekerja lebih dari satu bulan, untuk saat ini mereka berdua baru memproduksi ramuan-ramuan sederhana dengan sedikit modifikasi yang mereka berdua ciptakan sendiri. Ramuan-ramuan itu didistribusikan ke klinik-klinik kecil di sekitar London.

Hermione menghirup pelan ramuan di depannya, mengangguk, kemudian menutup c _ouldorn_ -nya dan berjalan ke arah pantry.

Hermione dan Draco benar-benar bekerja seperti orang gila, keduanya bekerja keras dari pagi sampai malam, selain membuat ramuan, keduanya juga masih melakukan riset untuk ramuan-ramuan yang lebih rumit pembuatannya.

Karena itu mereka berdua jarang pulang ke rumah masing-masing, _practically_ , mereka tinggal di kantor. Hermione punya lemari kecil di ruangannya yang berisi pakaian bersih, dan perlataan mandi, sementara Draco selalu dibawakan pakaian bersih oleh peri rumahnya.

Hermione dan Draco juga sepakat untuk mempekerjakan satu peri rumah Draco disitu, hanya sekedar untuk membuat makanan dan membersihkan ruangan-ruangan biasa, tentu saja Hermione memaksa untuk membayar Snitch.

Hermione dan Draco membagi porsi pekerjaan mereka, Hermione lebih fokus ke riset, pembuatan ramuan, dan accounting. Semetara Draco fokus ke marketing, packing, dan selling. Hermione lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di laboratorium mereka, sementara Draco menghabiskan waktu di luar, mencari calon pelanggan.

"Kau lama sekali Granger." Draco berseru begitu Hermione memasuki pantry kecil mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan duluan saja Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya, duduk di depan Draco yang sudah siap makan.

Draco tidak menjawab, ia hanya memutar matanya. Mereka berdua kemudian mulai makan.

"Aku sudah mendaftarkan perusahaan kita untuk ikut tender untuk pengadaan _blood-replenishing potion_ dan _dreamless sleep potion_ di St. Mungo." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione mengangguk, mereka memang sudah membicarakan hal ini, sebenarnya uang Draco yang bisa disuntikkannya ke perusahaan mereka tidak terbatas, hanya saja mereka bukan hanya perlu dana, mereka butuh permintaan ramuan yang lebih stabil, dan jika mereka berhasil paling tidak mendapatkan satu tender untuk ramuan maka perusahaan mereka akan selangkah lebih maju. Mereka bisa mendapatkan nama dan kemungkinan besar bisa merekrut karyawan baru.

"Miss Hermione, Master Draco, Snitch sudah selesai membersihkan seluruh lantai satu." Snitch memberitahu.

"Kau sudah makan malam Snitch?" Hermione bertanya.

"Sudah Miss." Snitch memberitahu.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pulang Snitch." Draco memberitahu.

"Tapi Snitch harus menunggu Master Draco dan Miss Hermione selesai makan untuk membersihkan piring." Snitch memberitahu lagi.

"Tidak perlu Snictch, hari ini giliran Draco yang mencuci piring." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco melirik Hermione kesal dari sudut matanya. Hermione memaksa mereka membersihkan peralatan makan dengan cara Muggle, Hermione bilang membersihkan peralatan makan dengan cara sihir tidak higenis, jadi khusus untuk peralatan makan harus dibersihkan dengan cara Muggle, mereka membuat giliran, dan hari ini giliran Draco mencuci piring.

"Jangan melirikku seperti itu Malfoy!" Hermione berseru, menahan tawanya, ia tahu Draco benci sekali mencuci piring.

Snitch kemudian pamit pulang dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ah, Malfoy, aku ingin tahu ini dari beberapa waktu yang lalu." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco tertawa pelan. "Hermione Granger ingin tahu sesuatu? Bukankah itu sesuatu yang luar biasa?" Draco berseru sarkas.

Hermione memutar matanya, membuat Draco tertawa.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui Granger?" Draco bertanya setelah tawanya reda.

"Kenapa kau memberi nama Snitch, Snitch?" Hermione bertanya.

"Ah…" Draco mengerti. "Snitch lahir dari sepasang peri rumah kami ketika umurku baru tujuh tahun, dan saat itu aku benar-benar menyukai Quidditch, jadi aku memberinya nama Snitch."

Hermione mengangguk-nangguk mengerti. Saat Snitch pertama kali bekerja di GM Company Hermione sudah mewawancarainya dan pengakuan Snitch membuatnya kaget.

Snitch bilang ada total 25 peri rumah yang bekerja di Malfoy Manor, semuanya bahkan sudah bekerja disana berpuluh-puluh keturunan, dan di bawah rezim Draco, semuanya menjadi jauh lebih baik, Draco sekarang adalah kepala keluarga Malfoy dan semuanya berada di bawah kendalinya.

Mereka mendapat pakaian baru setiap sebulan sekali, mereka mendapat upah dan bonus jika bekerja lembur, Draco juga memberikan para peri rumah satu sayap khusus untuk mereka tinggal. Para peri-rumah ini juga mendapat hari libur rutin dan perlakuan layak.

Hal ini membuat Hermione menjadi sedikit respect pada Draco.

"Apa kau akan menginap disini lagi?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione melirik jam tangannya, "Sepertinya tidak, ramuanku sudah selesai dan kurasa aku bisa tidur di rumah malam ini." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco mengangguk. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu menginap di kantor malam ini.

Draco tidak pernah suka menginap di kantor, untuk apa menginap di kantor padahal ia punya kasur yang luas dan nyaman di rumahnya? Oh, iya karena ia merasa tidak enak meninggalkan Hermione Granger sendirian di kantor. Jangan beritahu itu pada Granger, atau kepalanya akan menjadi besar nanti.

Draco tidak benar-benar yakin apa yang membuatnya ikut menginap di kantor, awalnya ia hanya merasa mungkin itu bagian dari sedikit rasa solidaritas yang ia punyai, tapi semakin hari rasanya semakin aneh.

"Malfoy." Hermione menyadarkan Draco dari lamunannya.

"Apa?"

"Apa saat kau St. Mungo tadi bertemu dengan Nott?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bertemu langsung dengan Theo, tapi aku bertemu orang dari perusahaannya yang juga ikut tender."

"Apa menurutmu kita punya kesempatan?"

Draco tertawa mendengar nada Hermione yang sama sekali tidak percaya diri. "Tenanglah Granger, aku tahu kau kuatir, tapi kita sama-sama tahu kalau sampel yang kita berikan pada St. Mungo hari ini jauh-jauh lebih baik dari milik perusahaan Nott."

"Tapi bagaimana jika Nott menyuap orang-orang di St. Mungo?" Hermione bertanya, masih kuatir.

Draco menggeleng lagi. "Menyuap dengan apa? Sekarang semua uangnya sedang ia gunakan untuk membayar pengacara atas tuntutan Potter. Ia akan segera bangkrut Granger, kau tenang saja." Draco memberitahu lagi.

Mereka berdua kemudian menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, Draco berdiri dan mengambil piring kotor Hermione dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring.

"Biar aku yang bersihkan mejanya." Hermione berseru.

Setelah mereka selesai membersihkan peralatan makan mereka, Hermione memastikan bahwa laboratoriumnya akan aman sampai besok pagi, Draco juga mengunci pintu-pintu dan jendela-jendela yang ada.

"Aku duluan Malfoy." Hermione berseru sebelum masuk ke saluran _floo._

"Hmm." Draco mengiyakan sambil lalu.

Hermione tersenyum kemudian menghilang ditelan api hijau.

.

"Granger! Cepatlah sedikit." Draco berseru keras.

"Iya!" Hermione berseru tidak kalah keras. Hari ini mereka harus mengirim pesanan _Blemish Blitzer_ yang banyak sekali dari murid-murid perempuan Hogwarts.

Draco meletakkan puluhan selebaran di toko-toko sekitar Hogsmeade, ia meletakkannya di _Hairdressing Salon, Madam Puddifoot, Honeydukes, Three Broomstick_ dan mereka kebanjiran pesanan, tentu saja sebenarnya Blemish Blitzer sangat mudah untuk dibuat, tapi kebanyakan tentu akan lebih senang jika bisa memesan dan membelinya dengan harga murah.

Draco dan Hermione hari ini akan mengirim 500 botol ke Hogwarts, dan pemesannya bukan hanya murid perempuan tapi juga murid laki-laki.

Hermione turun dari lantai dua dan mengangkat tiga box besar ramuan dengan sihir lalu meletakkannya di tumpukkan yang sedang diperiksa Draco.

"Yang kubawa turun 150." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco mengangguk, masih sibuk mencatat.

"Kau akan membawanya sendiri?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk, masih sibuk mencatat.

"Bagaimana jika aku ikut dan membantumu?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mendongak dari papan catatannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Hermione bertanya.

"Kalau begitu ambil jacketmu." Draco berseru lalu kembali fokus pada papan catatannya.

Hermione setengah berlari ke ruangannya, ia mengambil jacketnya, sarung tangannya, juga penutup telinganya, hari ini salju turun dan diluar pasti akan sangat dingin, seberapapun kuatnya mantra penghangat mereka.

Draco dan Hermione kemudian membawa pesanan murid-murid Hogwarts itu, mereka sudah mendapat izin untuk mendirikan stand kecil di depan Hogwarts.

Beberapa murid mulai berdatangan dan menukar bukti pemesanan mereka dengan ramuan.

"Terimakasih banyak." Hermione tersenyum lebar pada semua yang datang dan mengambil ramuan pesanan mereka, sementara Draco hanya memberikan semua pesanan-pesanan yang diminta tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sekarang terdapat dua barisan panjang di depan stand mereka, satu mengantri pada Draco dan satu pada Hermione, anehnya meskipun Hermione jauh-jauh lebih ramah, antrian di depan Draco jauh lebih panjang.

Hermione menahan tawanya saat beberapa perempua terkikik-kikik di depan Draco. Ia tahu sekarang kenapa lebih banyak orang mengantri di depan Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, apa kau punya nomor telepon?" Seorang murid perempuan yang sepertinya berada di tahun ke lima atau di tahun ke enam tersenyum pada Draco.

Draco mengangkats sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak." Draco berseru dingin. Tapi anehnya puluhan perempuan di antrian itu berteriak begitu mendengar suara Draco.

Hermione hanya tertawa terkikik-kikik sambil memberikan paket ramuan pada orang didepannya.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau menjadi sangat populer sekarang." Hermione berseru, mereka baru selesai membagikan semua ramuan itu dan sedang berjalan ke arah Hogsmeade untuk makan.

Draco hanya mengendus menghina.

"Kau tidak senang?" Hermione bertanya tidak mengerti.

Draco tidak menjawab.

"Kebanyakan pria akan sangat senang jika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh banyak perempuan." Hermione berseru tidak mengerti.

"Well…" Draco baru akan menjawab saat Hermione memotongnya.

"Kau bukan kebanyakan pria." Hermione berseru pelan.

Mereka sampai di salah satu restoran dan Draco membukakan pintu untuk Hermione, mereka duduk di salah satu meja, begitu bokongnya menyentuh kursi, Draco langsung menghela nafasnya lelah.

Draco tidak tahu bekerja bisa seberat ini. Ia benar-benar lelah, ia berdiri berjam-jam memberikan pesanan-pesanan ramuan pada remaja-remaja perempuan yang tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, bukan hanya berdiri berjam-jam, ia juga harus menahan dinginnya udara di sekitar mereka, meskipun Hermione berulang-ulang kali memasang mantra penghangat disekitar mereka, rasa dingin yang Draco rasakan benar-benar sampai ketulang-tulangnya.

Ia tidak tahu menghasilkan uang bisa semelalahkan ini.

"Malfoy, kau mau pesan apa?" Hermione bertanya, sambil melihat menu yang ada didepannya. Hermione memberikan menu pada Draco, kemudian menyadari hidung dan telinga pria didepannya yang merah sekali.

"Malfoy, kau baik-baik saja?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco mengangguk. Hermione langsung memanggil pelayan dan memesan minuman hangat terlebih dahulu sebelum makanan.

"Kau sepertinya tidak pernah bekerja keras sebelum ini." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia kemudian mengangguk dan mengakui kalau ia memang tidak pernah bekerja keras selama ini. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat berencana mendirikan perusahaan adalah tanda tangan, bertemu klien, memeriksa berkas, hanya pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang seperti selalu dilakukan ayahnya selama ini.

Minuman hangat mereka datang dan Draco langsung menyeruputnya. Hermione tersenyum.

"Well…well…well, senang sekali bisa bertemu kalian berdua disini. " Theodore Nott berseru di samping meja mereka.

-To Be Continued-


	5. Chapter 4

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The After Effect**

Chapter 4

"Miss Granger, ada pesanan masuk." Mike, salah satu karyawan GM Company berseru pada Hermione yang sedang mencatat persediaan di gudang penyimpanan mereka.

"Benarkah? Apa kau sudah mencatatnya?" Hermione bertanya sambil lalu.

Mike mengangguk. "Dua ratus _Dreamless Sleep Potion_."

"Benarkah? Kenapa banyak sekali?" Hermione bertanya kaget.

"Karena kita memenangkan tender." Draco berseru muncul entah dari mana.

Hermione membelalak. "Benarkah?" Hermione bertanya lagi tidak percaya.

Draco tersenyum dan mengangguk. Bulan lalu mereka memang kalah oleh Nott Company di tender St. Mungo untuk _Blood-Replenishing Potion_ , tapi kali ini mereka menang. Draco baru saja dikirimi kontrak oleh pihak St. Mungo dan memberitahu kalau mereka diminta mengirim ramuan itu, berkala setiap dua minggu selama satu tahun ke depan.

Hermione tersenyum lebar, ia berlari menghampiri Draco, baru akan memeluknya saat kemudian ia menyadari apa yang baru akan dilakukannya.

"Ah…" Hermione berseru canggung, tidak jadi memeluk Draco. "Apa kalian lihat Merry?" Hermione berseru lalu keluar dari ruangan penyimpanan dengan canggung.

Sekarang mereka baru punya dua karyawan tambahan, Mike dan Merry Powell, kakak beradik yang sebelumnya bekerja di toko ramuan rumahan milik keluarga mereka. Saat Draco dan Hermione membuka lowongan, keduanya langsung melamar untuk bekerja, menurut mereka, semenjak Perusahaan Nott muncul, omzet mereka sudah menurun, dan ditambah lagi dengan GM Company yang juga perlahan memasuki pasar, toko mereka tidak lagi punya kesempatan.

Awalnya Draco ragu, dengan latar belakang mereka, apa mereka benar-benar berniat baik? Draco takut mereka melamar pekerjaan hanya untuk membuat masalah. Tapi tentu saja Hermione selalu berprasangka baik, ia membujuk Draco untuk menerima mereka berdua, dan sejauh ini keduanya bekerja dengan baik dan mereka cukup berpengalaman dengan ramuan.

Mike membantu di bagian _packing_ dan _shipping_ bersama Draco, sementara Merry dan Hermione fokus di bagian pembuatan ramuan dan riset.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Draco bertanya sewot pada Mike yang sedang tertawa pelan.

"Tidak." Mike menggeleng, ia kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaan Hermione tadi yang sedang menghitung persediaan mereka sambil menahan tawanya.

.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia berpikir untuk memeluk Draco? Well, tentu saja ia senang karena mereka memenangkan tender dari St. Mungo, tapi mereka hanya sekedar partner bisnis.

Dan partner bisnis tidak berpelukkan.

"Miss Granger." Merry berseru membuat Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya. "Miss Granger, apa kau tidak mendengarku?" Merry bertanya.

"Ah, maaf." Hermione sadar sepertinya ia sudah berkali-kali di panggil oleh Merry. "Ada apa?"

"Mr. Malfoy memintaku memberikan ini padamu." Merry meletakkan selembar kertas. "Ini perkiraan berapa jumlah karyawan baru yang harus kita rekrut dalam waktu dekat."

"Ah…" Hermione melihat kertas itu dan memeriksanya. "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya, kemudian membicarakannya lagi dengan Malfoy."

Merry mengangguk mengerti, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. "Ah, Miss Granger…" Merry teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku boleh memberitahumu hal ini atau tidak." Merry berkata ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa?" Hermione bertanya, mulai terdengar kuatir.

"Um, tadi ada surat datang untuk Mr. Malfoy." Merry memberitahu.

"Lalu?"

"Surat itu dari Theodore Nott."

Hermione berdiri dari kursinya dan dengan cepat berlari ke ruangan Malfoy yang berada di sebrang ruangannya dan sialnya Draco Malfoy tidak ada di dalam, Hermione kalah cepat.

"Mr. Malfoy belum lama pergi." Merry memberitahu, mengikuti Hermione masuk ke ruangan Draco.

Hermione ingin mengumpat tapi menahan dirinya. Ia berjalan ke arah meja kerja Draco dan mencari sesuatu, siapa tahu Draco meninggalkan surat dari Theo disitu dan ia bisa tahu kemana Draco pergi.

Dugaannya tepat.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Well…well…well, senang sekali bisa bertemu kalian berdua disini. " Theodore Nott berseru di samping meja mereka._

 _Draco tersenyum, tapi Hermione bisa melihat kalau senyuman itu sama sekali tidak ramah "Ada yang bisa kubantu? Nott?" Draco bertanya, sengaja menambahkan nama Nott dibelakang, agar Theo tahu kalau Draco tidak berada dalam basis nama depan dengannya._

 _"Ah, aku hanya kebetulan sedang makan siang disini dengan beberapa petinggi St. Mungo." Theo menunjuk ke arah beberapa pria gemuk tidak jauh dari meja mereka. "Kalian tahu kan? Makan siang bisnis."_

 _Hermione mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja, berusaha tidak melompat dan memukuli mantan bosnya itu dengan kepalan tangannya._

 _Draco tersenyum lagi. "Ah, benarkah? Kau masih punya cukup uang untuk makan disini?" Draco bertanya sarkas. "Kukira semua uangmu sudah habis untuk menyewa pengacara dan melawan Potter di pengadilan." Draco menyeringai._

 _Seketika senyum dari wajah Theo menghilang._

 _"Kalian sendiri? Kudengar kalian masih menjajakan ramuan buatan perusahaan kalian seperti sales kelas bawah, dari mana kalian dapat uang untuk makan disini? Ah, biar kutebak, pasti ini uang keluarga Malfoy yang tidak akan habis puluhan turunan bukan?" Theo membalas._

 _"Apa maumu?" Hermione akhirnya buka suara setelah dari tadi hanya diam._

 _"Oh, apa aku mengganggu ketenangan Hermione Granger? Sahabat dari penyelamat dunia sihir Harry Potter? Maafkan aku kalau begitu." Theo berseru dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat._

 _"Pergilah Nott, sebelum aku.."_

 _"Sebelum apa Malfoy? Sebelum ayahmu mendengar tentang hal ini? Atau sebelum kau menyerangku? Atau sebelum kau menunjukkan tatto jelek di tanganmu itu?"_

 _"Mr. Nott, kembali ke mejamu atau aku akan memanggil petugas keamanan." Hermione berseru, berusaha menahan agar suaranya tidak bergetar._

 _Theo tertawa. "Ah, kenapa kau begitu cepat melupakan pengalaman kerjamu denganku Hermione?" Theo bertanya, berpura-pura kecewa. "Ah, apa bos barumu ini sudah tahu rahasia besarmu?"_

 _Hermione terdiam._

 _"Biar kuberitahu kau Nott, aku bukan bos Hermione, Hermione juga bukan bosku, aku dan Hermione bekerja bersama dan kami adalah partner." Draco berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku menghargai kerja keras orang lain dan tidak mengakui kerja keras orang lain sebagai milikku."_

 _Theo tertawa, menyembunyikan rasa tegangnya. "Ah, sepertinya belum. Hermione? Kau belum memberitahu Draco apa yang terjadi? Draco, kalau kau ingin tahu apa rahasia besar Hermione Granger, kau bisa datang padaku dan aku akan memberitahumu dengan senang hati." Theo berseru kemudian kembali ke mejanya._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya lalu duduk lagi dikursinya, Hermione hanya menunduk dan memperhatikan serbet putih di depannya yang tiba-tiba jauh lebih menarik daripada ekspresi wajah Draco._

 _"Kau masih mau makan Granger? Atau kita kembali saja?" Draco bertanya._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

Hermione berdiri diam membaca surat dari Theo untuk Draco, isinya tidak banyak hanya satu kalimat.

 _Jika kau ingin tahu apa yang Hermione Granger sembunyikan, datang ke Nott Manor sekarang._

Hermione sekarang tahu Draco pasti ada di Nott Manor, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Hermione tahu tidak akan aman baginya untuk pergi kesana, bagaimanapun juga rumah keluarga Nott pasti rumah tipe-tipe _pureblood,_ dengan entah berapa banyak jebakan disana yang disiapkan untuk _muggle-born_ , Hermione tidak mau ambil risiko.

Kemudian ia juga pasti sudah terlambat, Draco pasti sudah mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Theo padanya, Hermione hanya bisa berharap setelah ia kembali nanti rekan kerjanya itu akan mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Miss Granger, anda baik-baik saja?" Merry bertanya kuatir.

Hermione mengangguk, ia meletakkan surat itu di meja Draco kemudian berjalan keluar diikuti Merry di belakang.

"Merry, apa Draco pergi sendiri? Atau Mike ikut dengannya?" Hermione bertanya memastikan.

"Sendiri."

Hermione mengangguk, ia kemudian kembali ke ruangannya dan kembali bekerja.

.

Sudah dua jam, dan Draco masih juga belum kembali, apa saja yang mereka bicarakan? Apa dia mampir dulu ke suatu tempat? Hermione terus bertanya, tanya, membuatnya tidak benar-benar fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Miss Granger, makan siang sudah siap." Snitch memberitahu.

"Aku akan segera kesana Snitch." Hermione memberitahu. Snitch masih menyiapkan makanan mereka, toh makanan untuk porsi empat orang tidak terlalu sulit untuk dibuat, tapi mungkin jika nanti jumlah karyawan mereka sudah mulai banyak, Snitch tidak akan lagi membuat makanan untuk mereka.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, menyimpan pena _muggle_ -nya lalu berjalan keluar ruangannya.

"Granger." Draco berseru, ia baru akan masuk keruangannya.

"Malfoy, kau sudah kembali? Ada yang harus kita bicarakan." Hermione berseru panik.

Draco mengangguk. Ia memanggil Snitch, berkata bahwa ia dan Hermione akan menunda makan mereka.

"Kita bicara di ruanganku." Draco memberitahu. Ia dan Hermione kemudian masuk keruangannya. Draco duduk dikursinya sementara Hermione duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Draco.

Hermione bisa melihat kalau Draco pasti sedang memikirkan banyak hal di kepalanya.

"Apa yang Theo katakan padamu?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco diam saja.

Hermione juga diam.

"Aku belum ingin memberitahumu apa yang dikatakan Nott padaku, tapi akan lebih baik jika sekarang kau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Draco akhirnya memecah kesunyian.

"Kau tahu kan ramuan kesuburan yang diciptakan perusahaan Nott belum lama ini?" Hermione bertanya, memulai ceritanya.

Draco mengangguk.

Hermione akhirnya memberitahunya kalau sebelum ini, ia berhasil membuat ramuan yang meningkatkan tingkat kesuburan penyihir-penyihir yang belakangan ini semakin tidak subur.

Hal ini jelas membuat kekuatiran dunia sihir tentang tingkat kelahiran yang semakin minim menjadi berkurang, hampir semua kalangan bisa bernafas lega dengan munculnya ramuan ini, hanya saja sebenarnya ramuan ini belum seratus persen siap.

Hermione masih harus melakukan riset lebih panjang untuk menghilangkan efek samping dari ramuannya itu. Mereka yang beruntung akan hanya sekedar demam atau diare saat pertama kali mengonsumsinya, tapi mereka yang kurang beruntung dan punya beberapa organ tubuh yang lemah akan mengalami efek samping yang lebih parah, hipertensi, disfungsi usus dan ginjal.

Hermione sudah memberitahu Theo kalau ramuannya belum siap, tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Hermione, Theo langsung melepasnya ke pasaran karena tuntutan pasar dan kerakusannya akan keuntungan.

Draco tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tentu saja inti ceritanya sama dengan apa yang dikatakan Nott padanya, bedanya adalah ia tahu kalau versi Hermione lebih jujur.

Nott memberitahu Draco kalau ramuan kesuburan yang dibuat Hermione memiliki efek samping buruk yang cenderung berbahaya bagi kesehatan, hanya saja bagian kalau Theo lah yang memasarkannya diam-diam tidak Draco dengar dari mulut Slytherin yang satu itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Granger?" Draco akhirnya bertanya.

"Aku sedang berusaha memperbaiki kesalahanku Malfoy." Hermione memberitahu, berusaha menahan tangisnya, selama ini ia hanya menyimpan rasa bersalahnya sendiri, sekarang Draco Malfoy sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, dan meskipun ia merasa malu, jujur ia juga merasa sedikit lega.

"Aku sedang melakukan riset untuk membuat ramuan yang bisa menghilangkan efek samping dari ramuan sebelumnya." Hermione memberitahu. "Aku sudah hampir berhasil, mungkin sekitar tujuh puluh persen." Hermione memberitahu lagi. "Hanya saja…" Hermione menggantung kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja apa?" Draco bertanya.

"Jika aku kemudian selesai membuat ramuan ini, apa yang harus kukatakan ke publik? Bagaimana caranya agar orang-orang yang mengonsumsi ramuan yang terdahulu akan mengonsumsi ramuan yang baru? Apa aku harus membuat pengumuman kalau aku berhasil membuat ramuan baru yang bisa menghilangkan efek samping dari ramuan sebelumnya begitu saja? Mereka pasti akan langsung menuduhku yang macam-macam, dan aku sudah benar-benar lelah berhadapan dengan opini publik." Hermione memberitahu Draco jujur.

Draco berpikir sebentar. "Bagaimana jika kau pura-pura, dan memberitahu orang-orang kalau ramuan sebelumnya bukanlah buatanmu? Lagipula ramuan _gagal_ itu dipatenkan atas nama Nott bukan?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin menjatuhkan orang lain karena kesalahanku."

Draco memutar matanya. "Kau masih saja baik pada pria brengsek itu."

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Kita akan memikirkan ini lagi, yang penting sekarang adalah kau fokus pada risetmu, buat ramuan baru ini secepat mungkin dan, beritahu aku jika kau butuh bantuan."

"Kau tidak mau mengutukku atau semacamnya?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco menggeleng. "Ini bukan salahmu Granger, ini semua salah Nott, dan aku akan memastikan bahwa dia akan membayar untuk ini semua."

"Terimakasih Malfoy." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco mengangguk. "Karena sekarang kau adalah partner kerjaku, maka citramu di masyarakat akan mempengaruhi perusahaan ini, jadi aku berjanji akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ini." Draco berkata tenang.

Hermione mengangguk. Tentu saja, mereka hanya sekedar partner bisnis, lagipula bagi Malfoy hanya citra perusahaan mereka yang penting.

"Tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu terlalu kuatir. Apapun yang terjadi, karena paten ramuan itu atas nama Nott, kau tidak akan bisa dikenai tindakan hukum" Draco memberitahu lagi.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita makan sekarang, atau masakan Snitch akan menjadi dingin." Draco berseru. Hermione lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk saja, memikirkan pendekatan terbaik untuk melepas ramuannya kelak ke pasaran.

.

Draco sudah berkali-kali memutar matanya hari ini. Ia kuatir sebentar lagi matanya tidak bisa kembali ke tengah. Orang-orang yang datang untuk melamar hari ini benar-benar bodoh. Beberapa tidak punya kemampuan mumpuni, beberapa bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan bahan dasar _Boil-Cure Potion._

Yang benar saja.

Bukankah itu ramuan paling dasar yang harus bisa dibuat murid tahun pertama di Howarts? Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini?

Draco dan Hermione sedang mewawancarai banyak calon karyawan, sekarang saja Draco sudah mewawancarai 20 orang sementara Hermione baru 10 orang. Draco terlalu cepat bosan dan mengambil keputusan apakah orang yang diwawancarainya layak untuk masuk ke tahap selanjutnya, sementara Hermione terlalu lama berbasa-basi dan membuang-buang waktunya.

Draco dan Hermione sudah sepakat bahwa mereka akan merekrut 18 orang lagi, sehingga total orang yang bekerja di GM Company, termasuk Hermione dan Draco sendiri menjadi 22 orang, yang akan membantu di beberapa bagian.

Draco sesekali melirik Hermione yang mejanya tidak jauh darinya, melihat dari sudut matanya bagaimana rekan kerjanya itu berinteraksi dengan orang asing, bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa ramah dan semenyenangkan itu?

"Mr. Malfoy, hanya tinggal satu orang lagi." Mike memberitahu Draco.

Draco mengangguk. "Baiklah." Tidak lama Mike datang dan mengantar perempuan muda yang sepertinya baru satu atau dua tahun lulus dari Hogwarts. Rambutnya benar-benar pirang kuning dan warna lipsticknya orange, membuat Draco ingin tertawa.

"Selamat siang Mr. Malfoy, aku Tess, Tess Carver." Perempuan muda itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Draco.

Draco balas tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya. Tess Carver kemudian menyerahkan CV-nya pada Draco yang langsung memindainya cepat.

"Kau lulusan Universitas Muggle?" Draco bertanya tidak percaya.

Tess mengangguk. "Aku seorang Muggle-Born, dan setelah lulus dari Hogwarts aku mendaftar di universitas Muggle dan mengambil kuliah manajemen."

"Lalu kenapa kau melamar disini?" Draco bertanya penasaran.

"Well, sebelumnya aku sudah bekerja di perusahaan Muggle kurang lebih dua tahun, tapi kemudian aku melihat lowongan di GM Company dan aku benar-benar tertarik." Tess memberitahu.

"Um, kenapa kau melamar disini? Kenapa tidak di Nott Company?" Draco bertanya.

"Well, aku adalah penggemar berat Miss Granger." Tess memberitahu. "Dan aku tidak ingin melamar di tempat dimana ia tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik, jadi aku melamar disini." Tess memberitahu.

Draco mengangguk-angguk. Ia bisa melihat kalau Hermione baru saja selesai dengan calon karyawan terakhirnya dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ah, Granger, ini Tess, Tess Carver." Draco memperkenalkan Tess pada Hermione. "Dia bilang dia fans-mu."

Hermione tersenyum. Draco kemudian mengulurkan CV milik Tess tadi pada Hermione, Hermione juga memindainya dengan cepat, begitu ia melihat kalau Tess lulusan Universitas Muggle ia mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah, Tess kau hanya mendapatkan _Acceptable_ di mata pelajaran ramuanmu selagi di Hogwarts, padahal yang lain _Exceeds Expectations._ " Hermione berseru.

Tess mengangguk sedih. "Aku tahu Miss Granger, dan aku akan menyesalinya sampai akhir hayatku, tapi aku tahu kalau selama anda diajar oleh Professor Snape anda juga tidak pernah mendapat nilai terbaik di mata pelajaran ramuan, tapi lihatlah sekarang anda menjadi _potion master._ "

Draco kaget mendengar ucapan Tess barusan, apa ia bermaksud memuji atau menyindir Hermione?

Jika Draco kaget, maka Hermione sangat kaget, dan jika Draco masih bingung, Hermione tahu persis kalau Tess bermaksud menyindirnya. Tentu saja ia tidak pernah menjadi yang terbaik di kelas Professor Snape, karena Severus Snape selalu lebih menyukai Draco dan membuat nilai-nilai Draco lebih tinggi dari nilainya.

Hermione tersenyum lebar. "Yeah Well, kau benar. Kalau begitu lanjutkan wawancaranya." Hermione kemudian berbalik dan pergi menghampiri Merry dengan wajah kesal.

 _Suatu saat aku akan menjambak rambut pirangnya itu._ Hermione bersumpah dalam hati.

-To Be Continued-


	6. Chapter 5

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The After Effect**

Chapter 5

Hermione berjalan cepat, terlalu cepat, setengah berlari bahkan, ia menaikki tangga dan berjalan ke arah ruangan pengepakkan yang berada dilantai dua.

"Draco!" Hermione berseru, terngah-engah.

"Apa?" Draco yang sedang mencatat sesuatu melihat ke arah Hermione.

"Permintaan kita untuk menambah Extendable Charm disetujui oleh kementrian. " Hermione memberitahu.

Draco tersenyum lebar, ia kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah Hermione begitu juga Hermione, mereka berpelukkan.

Membuat karyawan yang berada di ruangan pengepakkan itu melihat mereka sambil menahan senyuman.

Hermione dan Draco kemudian melihat satu sama lain dan sadar kalau mereka sedang berpelukkan, keduanya lalu melepaskan pelukkan mereka dengan canggung.

"Ah, aku harus mengecek ramuan." Hermione berseru terburu-buru kemudian keluar ruangan dengan wajah merah.

Mike yang juga berada di ruangan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia sudah beberapa kali menyaksikan kejadian serupa, dan kali ini pertama kalinya akhirnya kedua bos-nya itu berpelukkan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Mike?" Draco bertanya ketus.

Mike hanya melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil tertawa, ia sudah cukup mengenal Draco untuk mengabaikan bosnya yang galak itu.

"Semuanya kembali bekerja." Draco berseru, membuat semua orang kembali bekerja dengan senyuman di wajah mereka

Sudah lebih dari satu tahun beroperasi sekarang GM Company punya lebih dari 40 karyawan, dan mereka benar-benar perlu tempat lebih, dan salah satu caranya adalah meminta izin untuk menggunakan _extendable charm_ di bangunan kantor mereka.

Draco menuju ke ruangannya, meninggalkan ruangan pengepakkan dan mengecek surat-surat yang masuk untuknya hari ini.

Draco menghela nafasnya begitu melihat surat dengan amplop khas keluarga Malfoy. Ia duduk dikursinya dan membuka surat itu.

 ** _Son,_**

 ** _Pesta tahunan kementrian untuk para pengusaha akan segera berlangsung, dan Mother tahu kalau kau dan Miss Granger diundang, segera cari seseorang untuk menemanimu kesana._**

 ** _Kalau sampai hari kamis ini kau belum memberitahu Mother siapa kencanmu maka Mother akan mencarikannya untukmu, kau suka atau tidak, jadi bergeraklah cepat._**

 ** _Sampai jumpa sabtu ini._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Mother._**

Draco menghela nafasnya. Narcissa Malfoy tidak pernah berubah dan sekarang ia harus menemukan perempuan untuk di ajak ke pesta akhir pekan ini.

.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy sekarang!" Theodore Nott berdiri dan memukul meja resepsionis di bagian depan lantai satu gedung kantor GM Company.

"Mr. Malfoy sedang keluar." Salah satu karyawan menjawab Theo dengan ketus. Semua karyawan GM Company sudah diminta oleh Hermione untuk melayani siapapun yang datang ke kantor mereka dengan ramah, tapi insting mereka berkata kalau jika kedatangan Nott akan membawa masalah.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin bertemu dengan Hermione Granger." Theo memberitahu lagi.

"Untuk apa kau mencari Granger?" Draco berseru dari depan pintu kantornya, ia baru kembali dan menemukan Theo sedang berusaha membuat masalah.

"Ah, Draco, apa kabar? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Theo bertanya.

Draco berusaha agar tidak mengerang kesal. "Ikut aku." Draco berseru lalu berjalan keruangannya, ia melirik ruangan Hermione untuk memastikan perempuan itu tidak tahu kalau Draco membawa Theo masuk keruangannya.

Draco dan Theo duduk berhadapan, keduanya menatap satu sama lain seakan-akan siap saling menggigit.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Nott?" Draco bertanya memecah kesunyian.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas Malfoy?"

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Langsung ke intinya." Draco berseru, tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu lama-lama dengan Nott di Manornya._

 _Theo tertawa. "Granger, ia tidak sesuci yang kau pikirkan."_

 _Draco hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

 _"Ia menghasilkan ramuan yang hebat, itu memang benar, berkatnya sekarang dunia sihir tidak perlu kuatir lagi akan kemandulan yang sudah mulai menjadi epidemik."_

 _Draco masih menunjukkan wajah tidak peduli._

 _"Tapi ramuannya memiliki efek samping, efek samping yang membahyakan kesehatan, dari hanya sekedar demam sampai disfungsi ginjal."_

 _Draco menahan ekspresinya._

 _Theo diam._

 _"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku Nott?" Draco bertanya._

 _"Bagaimana jika publik tahu kalau Hermione Granger punya rahasia sebesar itu Malfoy? Bukankah perusahaanmu yang masih bayi ini akan mendapatkan banyak masalah?" Theo bertanya, tersenyum seakan-akan sudah menang._

 _Draco kemudian tertawa menghina. "Nott, Nott." Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar bodoh! Kalau kau memberitahu publik tentang ramuan itu, siapa yang akan rugi? Kau sendiri. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengatasnamakan ramuan-ramuan hasil kerja keras Granger dengan namamu? Kau lupa itu?"_

 _Theo diam, ia tidak memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Ia awalnya memanggil Draco kesini untuk mengancamnya agar menyuruh Hermione menyuruh Potter agar mencabut tuntutannya di pengadilan._

 _Draco tahu kalau Theo baru saja menyadari kebodohannya._

 _Draco berdiri dari kursinya. "Kalau hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan, kurasa aku bisa pergi sekarang." Draco menahan senyuman kemenangannya._

 _Draco baru akan berjalan pergi saat Theo tiba-tiba berseru lagi. "Aku tidak peduli, seandainya perusahaanku ikut hancur jika aku membeberkan rahasia Hermione, toh selama ini aku sudah mendapatkan keuntungan darinya. Tapi beritahu ia ini Malfoy! Aku tidak akan hancur sendirian! Tidak akan!"_

 _"Jadi beritahu Hermione untuk menyuruh Potter mencabut tuntutannya atau aku akan membuka semua rahasianya." Theo memberitahu, tidak peduli lagi akan apa-apa, ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun bersenang-senang diatas penderitaannya._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Nott." Draco berseru tenang.

"Potter masih belum juga mencabut tuntutannya." Theo memberitahu.

"Itu bukan urusanku."

Theo menyeringai. "Well, kalau begitu, jangan salahkan aku jika perusahaanmu ini ikut hancur bersamaku." Theo berseru, berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

Ia dan Hermione harus segera mempercepat rencana mereka sebelum semuanya terlambat.

.

"Miss Granger…" Merry memanggil bosnya itu.

"Ada apa Merry?" Hermione bertanya, Merry memang karyawan yang baik, ia sekarang menjadi asisten pribadi Hermione, tapi terkadang ia suka lupa bagaimana mengontrol celotehannya.

"Apa kau sudah punya teman kencan untuk pesta akhir pekan ini?" Merry bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk. Awalnya ia berencana untuk tidak datang, membiarkan Draco Malfoy kesana sendirian, well, membiarkan Draco Malfoy kesana dengan teman kencannya. Tapi kemudian George mengajaknya kesana sebagai teman, George Weasley juga diundang karena ia juga salah satu pengusaha sukses saat ini, dan Hermione kemudian berpikir, kenapa tidak?

"Oh, benarkah?" Merry berseru senang. "Boleh aku tahu siapa?"

"George, George Weasley."

Draco yang tadinya baru akan masuk ke ruang ramuan membalikkan badannya dan menuju ke bagian _accounting_ , mencari Tess Carver.

"George Weasley pemilik WWW? Well, ia cukup tampan, tapi kenapa anda tidak pergi dengan Mr. Malfoy saja?" Merry bertanya.

"Aku dan George berteman, dan kami datang dengan status teman, lebih baik datang bersama teman daripada datang sendirian." Hermione memberitahu. "Lagipula Draco mungkin pergi dengan teman kencannya, kau tahu kan bagaimana tipe perempuan yang selalu berada disekitarnya?"

Merry mengangguk mengerti, tapi ia merasa sayang sekali kenapa kedua bosnya tidak pergi bersama saja? Padahal mereka berdua cocok.

.

Draco menggerutu kesal. Ia menyesal mengajak Tess Carver ke pesta ini. sungguh.

Karyawan bagian _accounting-_ nya itu tidak bisa berhenti bicara dan terus mengeluarkan hal-hal tidak penting dari mulutnya, ia akan berseru senang dan nyaris melompat-lompat setiap melihat seseorang yang terkenal, setiap sepuluh menit sekali ia akan bertanya pada Draco apakah riasannya bagus atau tidak, setiap lima belas menit sekali ia akan meminta Draco mengambilkannya air minum, dan sebagai pria yang tahu sopan santun tentu saja Draco mau tidak mau mengambilkannya.

Mereka sudah hampir satu jam berada di pesta ini tapi Hermione dan siapapun teman kencannya masih belum juga menunjukkan batang hidung mereka. Apa Hermione membatalkan kedatangannya?

"Son…" Draco kemudian mendengar suara ibunya dari belakangnya.

Draco yang duduk di salah satu kursi di depan konter bar membalikkan badannya dan menemukan kedua orangtuanya disana. _"Mother, Father."_ Draco menyapa kedua orangtuanya, ia kemudian mencium pipi Narcissa pelan.

Tess tersenyum lebar, menunggu Draco memperkenalkannya pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Bagaimana perusahaanmu?" Lucius bertanya.

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja." Draco memberitahu. "Tidak ada masalah berarti." Draco berseru lagi, tidak ingin memberitahu ayahnya kalau ia sedang menghadapi masalah yang cukup besar dengan Nott.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Mentri Sihir malam ini?" Lucius bertanya lagi, ingin memastikan apakah Draco sudah menyapa petinggi-petinggi yang datang ke pesta ini.

"Well, aku bertemu dengannya di awal dan kami bicara sebentar." Draco memberitahu.

Lucius mengangguk, cukup puas dengan jawaban anaknya.

"Oh, Draco dimana Miss Granger?" Narcissa bertanya. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, aku belum melihatnya dari tadi, mungkin ia membatalkan kedatangannya." Draco memberitahu.

Tiba-tiba suara heboh terdengar tidak jauh dari pintu masuk, semua orang di _ballroom_ itu melihat ke arah pintu itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang datang?

Draco kemudian melihat apa yang membuat orang-orang berdecak kagum.

Hermione Granger berjalan menembus kerumunan, gaunnya berwarna merah darah dan menempel tepat ditubuhnya, ketat dari bagian atas sampai betisnya tapi kemudian mengembang di bagian bawahnya, gaunnya tanpa tali di bagian atasnya dan menunjukkan _torsonya_ yang putih, Hermione terlihat sangat cantik, sayang sekali tangannya berada di lengan George Weasley.

"Ah, itu dia." Narcissa berseru, membuat Draco tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Draco, aku dan ibumu harus bicara dengan beberapa orang, jika kau ingin pulang temui kami dulu." Lucius memberitahu, kemudian dengan lembut menuntun Narcissa ketempat tujuan mereka setelah ini.

"Draco? Kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkanku pada kedua orangtuamu?" Tess bertanya kesal begitu kedua orangtua Draco pergi.

Draco baru ingat kalau perempuan ini ternyata masih ada disampingnya dari tadi.

Draco memutar matanya dan kembali menghadap ke bar dan meminum minumannya.

Menyebalkan.

.

"Hermione, kau cantik sekali!" Ginny berseru senang, memeluk Hermione erat.

Hermione memutar matanya. "Kau sudah melihatku dua jam yang lalu Gin, jangan bercanda!" Hermione berseru sarkas, padahal Ginny lah yang membantunya bersiap-siap kali ini, tapi perempuan itu berpura-pura baru melihatnya.

Ginny kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tapi aku kan hanya menyampaikan sesuatu yang benar! Kau terlihat cantik sekali." Ginny memuji Hermione lagi.

"Ginny benar Hermione, kau cantik sekali." Harry berseru, datang dengan George sesudah mengambil minuman. "Gin, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan air mineral dimanapun, tapi aku mendapatkan jus jeruk." Harry memberitahu.

Kebanyakan minuman yang disediakan adalah minuman beralkohol dan perempuan hamil seperti Ginny tidak bisa mengonsumsinya.

"Tidak masalah Harry, jus jeruk bahkan lebih baik." Ginny berseru.

George kemudian memberikan minuman yang dipegangnya pada Hermione. "Aku melihat Ferret dibar, kau ingin menyapanya?" George bertanya.

Hermione tahu dari Merry kalau Draco mengajak Tess Carver bersamanya, itu berarti kemungkinan besar Draco berada bersama Tess sekarang dan Hermione tidak ingin membuat malamnya menjadi buruk dengan mendengar suara nenek sihir yang satu itu.

"Tidak sekarang, nanti saja." Hermione memberitahu George.

George mengangguk. "Lalu? Haruskah kita berdansa sekarang?" George mengulurkan tangannya.

Hermione tertawa kemudian meletakkan tangannya di tangan George.

.

Draco kira malamnya sudah cukup buruk, tapi kemudian ia melihat Hermione terus-menerus berada di lantai dansa, dengan Potter, Weasley berkuping satu dan beberapa orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tentu saja pria-pria itu ingin berdansa dengan Hermione, siapa yang tidak?

"Draco! kau tidak ingin mengajakku berdansa?" Tess bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak." Draco menjawab untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Draco menghabiskan minuman digelasnya, entah gelas yang keberapa, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Hermione.

"Granger." Draco berseru, memberhentikan Hermione yang sedang berdansa dengan George Weasley.

"Oh, Malfoy." George berseru, berusaha terdengar ramah.

"Apa aku bisa berdansa denganmu Granger?" Draco bertanya, mengabaikan George, ia ingin terdengar ramah tapi tidak bisa, yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar canggung dan sedikit kasar.

George melihat Hermione. Hermione mengangguk. George kemudian mundur dan membiarkan Draco berdansa dengan Hermione.

"Dimana Tess?" Hermione bertanya saat ia dan Draco mulai berputar-putar di lantai dansa.

"Entah." Draco menjawab.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak minum Malfoy." Hermione memberitahu, bisa merasakan nafas Draco yang baunya khas dekat wajahnya.

Draco tidak menjawab, ia tahu ia memang cukup banyak minum, tapi ia masih sadar dan belum mabuk.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Kedua orangtuamu menyapaku tadi." Hermione memberitahu. " _And they're suprisingly nice._ "

"Semua orang bertendensi menjadi baik jika berada didekatmu."

"Apa?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Tess berdansa?" Hermione bertanya.

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, kalau kau tidak mau mengajaknya berdansa kenapa kau mengajaknya kesini? Lagipula kenapa kau tidak mau? Ia cantik, pintar."

"Ia cerewet, menyebalkan, dan terdengar seperti _banshee._ "

Hermione tertawa pelan, membuat Draco juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kau cantik hari ini." Draco berseru, tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba mengatakan itu.

Pipi Hermione memerah. "Terimakasih."

"Um Draco, kakiku sakit, bisa kita berhenti?" Hermione bertanya.

"Um, yeah, sure."

Mereka berhenti berdansa.

"Aku akan ke meja Harry dan Ginny." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco mengangguk. "Aku akan menemui kedua orangtuaku kemudian pulang." Draco juga memberitahu.

Draco berjalan ke arah meja dimana ibu dan ayahnya duduk, ia bicara sebentar pada mereka lalu pulang, meninggalkan Tess begitu saja.

Kepalanya sakit, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia rasakan pada Hermione.

-To Be Continued-


	7. Chapter 6

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The After Effect**

Chapter 6

Draco terbangun dikamarnya, ia meregangkan tubuhnya, ia sudah lama tidak tidur sepanjang ini dan benar-benar merasa segar, ini hari minggu dan hari ini ia sudah berencana untuk tidak pergi ke kantor, tentu saja sebelum ia tidur tadi malam ia meminum hangover potion, takut efek alkoholnya membuat paginya menjadi buruk.

Draco bangun dari kasurnya lalu berjalan dan membuka tirai jendelanya lalu melihat kedua orangtuanya sedang duduk bersama di meja di taman mereka sambil tertawa.

Draco menghela nafasnya. Ia melirik jam di pojok kamarnya dan menyadari kalau ia apa yang dianggapnya pagi tidak benar-benar pagi. Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh.

Draco berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya dan melihat tumpukkan buku yang sudah menggunung disana.

Hermione memberitahunya kalau ia akan membantu Draco mengikuti ujian untuk mendapatkan lisensi ahli ramuan. Karena itu ia sudah mengalihkan hampir semua buku ramuannya, termasuk beberapa catatan penting yang menurut Hermione penting untuk ujian.

Tentu saja Draco menukarnya dengan salinan buku ramuan milik ayah baptisnya untuk dipelajari Hermione. Sepertinya ia harus mulai hari ini.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Mother, Father, aku pulang duluan." Draco memberitahu kedua orangtuanya yang sepertinya begitu menikmati waktu mereka._

 _"Sekarang?" Narcissa bertanya. "Kenapa begitu cepat?"_

 _Draco tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk, sepertinya moodnya menjadi buruk._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak datang dengan Miss Granger?" Narcissa akhirnya mengutarakan pertanyaan yang dari tadi membuatnya penasaran._

 _Draco memutar matanya. "Mother lihat sendiri kan kalau ia datang dengan pria lain?" Draco bertanya sarkas._

 _Narcissa dan Lucius kemudian tertawa pelan._

 _"Kenapa kalian tertawa?" Draco bertanya kesal._

 _Narcissa tertawa lagi, belakangan ini Draco memang sibuk sekali dengan perusahaan barunya, ia jarang pulang kerumah kecuali untuk hal-hal penting seperti mengambil buku atau mengambil barang-barang penting. Tapi setiap ia bertemu dengan anak laki-lakinya itu, Draco pasti akan membicarakan Hermione Granger._

 _Hermione ini, Hermione itu, Granger ini, Granger itu._

 _Ibu mana yang tidak akan tahu kalau anak laki-lakinya menyukai Hermione Granger?_

 _"Pulanglah kalau begitu, tidur yang nyenyak dan pikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan setelah ini." Narcissa berseru._

 _Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya itu._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"Master Draco, sarapan sudah siap." Salah satu peri rumahnya memberitahu Draco yang baru selesai mandi.

Draco mengangguk.

"Master, ada surat untuk anda." Peri rumah itu memberikan surat yang dibawanya pada Draco.

"Terimakasih, kau boleh pergi." Draco berseru, ia duduk di kursinya dan membaca isi surat itu.

 ** _Draco,_**

 ** _Aku tahu ini hari minggu, tapi aku sudah menyelesaikan ramuan-ku, bisa kita bertemu hari ini? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan._**

 ** _-HG_**

Draco tahu ia harusnya kesal, harusnya ia dengan mudahnya menolak permintaan Hermione untuk bertemu di hari libur yang jarang didapatkannya sekarang ini.

Lagipula bagaimana perempuan itu bisa mengiriminya surat di pagi hari setelah pesta tadi malam? Apa ia tidak kelelahan? Atau jangan-jangan sepulang dari pesta kemarin ia langsung melanjutkan pembuatan ramuannya?

Draco mengambil kertas dan penanya.

 ** _Granger,_**

 ** _Sure, kita bertemu dimana? Di kantor?_**

 ** _-DM_**

Draco menghela nafasnya. Ia pasti sudah gila.

.

Hermione sedang memasak air untuk membuat kopi. Ia belum tidur dari tadi malam dan sekarang ia sedang menunggu Draco datang. Ia tidak pulang kerumahnya kemarin setelah pesta, ia langsung menuju ke kantor dan mengerjakan ramuannya.

 _-Falshback-_

 _Hermione sedang mendengar cerita Ginny dan Harry tentang Ginny yang tiba-tiba minta dicarikan es krim tengah malam, tapi pikirannya tidak benar-benar di situ, ia tertawa dan tersenyum tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya._

 _Ia tiba-tiba teringat satu bahan yang sebenarnya tidak ada di daftar risetnya, tapi ia tahu kalau bahan ini punya kemampuan untuk membersihkan racun dari dalam tubuh._

 _"Harry, Ginny, kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang." Hermione berdiri._

 _"Sekarang?" Ginny bertanya._

 _Hermione mengangguk._

 _"Dimana George?" Harry bertanya melihat kesekeliling._

 _"Tidak masalah, aku bisa pulang sendiri, ia sepertinya sedang asik." Hermione memberitahu, ia kemudian mencium pipi Ginny dan Harry lalu berjalan ke arah George untuk pamit pulang duluan._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Granger?" Draco bertanya dari depan pintu pantry mereka.

"Kau sudah datang?" Hermione bertanya. "Mau kopi?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk kemudian duduk di kursi. Hermione membuat kopi untuk mereka kemudian duduk di depan Draco.

"Aku sudah berhasil membuat ramuan untuk menetralisir ramuan gagal terdahulu." Hermione memberitahu.

"Kau sudah memberitahuku di suratmu." Draco memberitahu, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu." Hermione kemudian memberitahu.

"Apa?" Draco bertanya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mencobanya pada satu atau dua orang untuk memastikan kalau ramuan ini berhasil?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco diam.

Mereka berdua sekarang diam dan berpikir masing-masing.

Hermione sudah memikirkan hal ini dari pagi begitu ia berhasil dengan ramuannya, tapi ia masih belum bisa menentukan cara terbaik untuk mencobanya, kemudian mendistribusikannya.

"Kau belum tidur dari tadi malam?" Draco bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Hermione tidak yakin apa yang baru dikatakan Draco.

"Kau belum tidur dari tadi malam kan?" Draco memastikan.

Hermione mengangguk, tidak mengerti apa hubungan jam tidurnya dengan masalah yang sedang mereka bicarakan sekarang.

"Pulanglah, tidur!" Draco berseru.

Hermione tidak mengerti, ia menggeleng.

"Tidurlah dulu, kita bisa membicarakan hal ini besok." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione menggeleng. "Kau tidak mengerti Draco, ini sangat penting, dan ramuan ini –jika berhasil- harus dengan segera disebarkan untuk mereka yang mengalami efek sampingnya." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco mengangguk mengerti. "Tidurlah, aku akan memikirkannya. Aku tahu kau benar-benar memprioritaskan hal ini tapi kau akan mati jika tidak tidur." Draco berseru berlebihan.

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

.

"Miss Granger, apa kau sudah membaca koran pagi ini?" Salah satu asisten Hermione bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak, memangnya ada apa?" Hermione bertanya tapi masih tetap fokus pada jurnalnya.

"Perusahaan Nott mengumumkan kebangkrutan mereka."

Hermione tersentak, ia segera mengambil koran yang dipegang asistennya dan membacanya.

 **Perusahaan Nott Bangkrut, Theo Nott Terlilit Utang dan Masalah Paten Ramuan**

 **Theodore Nott, pemilik dari Nott Company akhirnya mengumumkan kalau perusahaan mereka mengalami pailit dan dalam dua minggu kedepan dan akan melakukan likuidasi bagi para pemilik saham.**

 **Kita semua jelas tahu apa yang menjadi alasan utama perusahaan yang sebelumnya menguasai seluruh pasar ramuan di Inggris ini bangkrut**

 **Delapan bulan yang lalu, begitu GM Company berdiri, seketika harga saham perusahaan Nott memang langsung turun, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengira kalau tidak sampai satu tahun Nott Company akan bangkrut.**

 **Sekarang ini 90% pasar ramuan di seluruh Inggris bahkan di seluruh Eropa sudah dikuasai oleh GM Company yang dimiliki oleh Hermione Granger (mantan kepala riset dan pengembangan Nott Company) dan Draco Malfoy (mantan pelahap maut dan teman baik Theo Nott).**

 **GM company, dibawah Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy berhasil membuat banyak ramuan yang dibutuhkan masyarakat dan dengan harga yang layak bagi seluruh kalangan.**

 **Mulai dari ramuan sesederhana** ** _Blemish Blitzer_** **sampai ramuan paling rumit dan mahal seperti** ** _Wolfsbane_** **. Bukan hanya memproduksi ramuan-ramuan yang sudah ada sebelumnya, mereka juga membuat banyak ramuan-ramuan baru yang sudah di patenkan atas nama Hermione Granger, Draco Malafoy, dan mendiang Severus Snape.**

 **Bukan hanya perusahaannya yang bangkrut, sekarang Theodore Nott juga terkena masalah utang karena ia diduga menggelapkan sejumlah besar keuntungan perusahaan, karyawan-karyawan yang setelah ini akan kehilangan pekerjaan mereka juga sudah mulai menuntut kompensasi mereka.**

 **Seakan-akan masalah Mr. Nott belum cukup banyak, Harry Potter,** ** _Savior Of Wizarding_** ** _World_** **mengajukan tuntutan atas delapan paten ramuan yang berada atas nama Theodore Nott. Mr. Potter berkata bahwa seharusnya semua ramuan itu dipatenkan atas nama Hermione Granger dan ia akan membuktikannya di persidangan.**

 **-Harry Potter dan menuntut Theodore Nott atas paten ramuan… hlm 3**

 **-Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, dan GM Company… hlm 5**

 **-Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, sekedar bisnis atau?...hlm 7**

Hermione melipat koran yang dipegangnya dan kembali fokus pada jurnalnya.

"Oh, Miss Granger kita sudah mendapat lima orang yang bersedia untuk mencoba ramuan anda." Asistennya memberitahu.

Hermione tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah mengatur jadwalnya?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Merry mengangguk. "Mereka akan datang nanti siang sesudah makan siang."

Hermione mengangguk. "Terimakasih banyak Merry."

"Sama-sama Miss Granger."

"Oh iya, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy akan kembali hari ini." Asistennya memberitahunya lagi.

Hermione menahan senyumnya. "Beritahu aku kalau ia sudah kembali."

Draco yang mengusahakan agar ada sekitar tiga sampai lima orang yang bersedia menjadi sukarelawan untuk mencoba ramuan mereka. Draco menggunakan koneksinya di beberapa tempat, termasuk di St. Mungo untuk menemukan orang-orang yang bisa mencoba ramuan mereka.

Menurut Draco ia sudah menghubungi orang-orang ini secara pribadi, memberitahu mereka kalau GM Company membuat ramuan yang bisa menghilangkan efek negatif dari ramuan kemandulan sebelumnya tanpa menghilangkan efek postif utamanya.

Tentu saja mereka ragu, takut kalau ternyata ramuan itu tidak memberikan hasil apa-apa, atau lebih buruk, apalagi yang menghubungi mereka adalah seorang Draco Malfoy, tapi kemudian Draco membawa nama Hermione Granger dan akhirnya lima dari beberapa orang yang dihubungi Draco mau mencoba.

Draco pergi ke Scotlandia untuk mengesahkan perjanjian perusahaan mereka dengan petani _aconite._ Draco dan Hermione sedang mengembangkan _Wolfsbane_ yang lebih baik lagi, selain dari sisi harga, mereka juga berusaha membuat efek dari _Wolfsbane_ versi mereka lebih baik. Karena itu mereka membutuhkan banyak _aconite_ selain untuk percobaan, juga untuk bahan baku ramuan yang akan di jual ke pasar.

Selama ini yang membuat Wolfsbane mahal adalah karena sulitnya bahan baku didapatkan, belum lagi kebanyakan mereka yang membutuhkannya tinggal dalam kemiskinan karena mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang stabil. Selama ini GM Company berhasil menekan harga _Wolfsbane_ di pasaran karena mereka bisa mensubsidinya dari keuntungan penjualan ramuan lain.

"Miss Powell, beritahu Miss Granger kalau aku sudah kembali." Draco berseru dari depan pintu ruangan kerja Hermione.

Miss Powell, asisten Hermione, tersenyum pada Draco kemudian tersenyum pada Hermione. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy sudah kembali."

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Terimakasih informasinya."

"Ah, Miss Powell, bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" Draco bertanya.

Merry Powell mengangguk, ia kemudian keluar dari ruangan Hermione dan meninggalkan dua bosnya itu di dalam.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Hermione bertanya begitu Draco duduk dimejanya.

"Well, aku sudah disini." Draco memberitahu, ia mengambil jurnal di depan Hermione dan membolak-balikkan halamannya.

"Bagaimana?" Hermione bertanya penasaran.

"Bagaimana kabarku?" Draco bertanya.

"Bagaimana hasil kesepakatanmu dengan mereka?" Hermione bertanya, memutar matanya.

"Well, coba lihat wajahku." Draco menunjuk wajahnya.

"Apa?" Hermione bertanya pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Kau punya jerawat baru?"

Draco tertawa. "Aku berhasil, aku membuat kesepakatan dengan mereka dan mereka akan menyuplai kebutuhan _aconite_ kita mulai sekarang." Draco memberitahu kabar gembiranya.

Hermione tersenyum. "Kerja bagus." Hermione menepuk-nepuk pundak Draco.

"Ah, Granger, kudengar Nott sudah bangkrut." Draco berseru.

Hermione mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione diam saja.

Dan seketika Draco mengerti. "Kau mengkuatirkan masalah efek samping dari ramuanmu sebelum ini?"

Hermione mengangguk pelan, tangannya yang masih memegang pena bergetar. Draco menarik Hermione kedalam pelukkannya.

 _"It's okay."_ Draco berseru, menepuk-nepuk pundak Hermione. "Kita akan segera menyelesaikan semuanya."

.

Draco melihat Hermione dari depan kaca ruangan percobaan mereka, ia menggunakan jas putih panjang yang menurutnya adalah jas umum yang dipakai oleh Muggle yang melakukan pekerjaan berhubungan dengan bahan kimia.

Merry dan Mike juga lima orang relawan sudah berada di ruangan itu untuk membantu Hermione. Draco hanya memperhatikan mereka diam, ia bisa melihat Hermione tersenyum meskipun sebenarnya ia tegang setengah mati.

Ada dua orang Healer yang mereka mintai bantuan untuk memastikan kondisi kesehatan kelima relawan itu sebelum dan sesudah mengonsumsi ramuan ini.

Begitu melihat kalau mereka akan segera mulai Draco beranjak pergi, ia tahu mereka akan berhasil, Hermione akan berhasil.

Sekarang ia hanya tinggal membersihkan Nott.

.

Draco duduk di salah satu ruangan tunggu di kantor Auror, ia berjanji bertemu dengan Harry Potter.

"Mr. Malfoy, silahkan." Seseorang memberi Draco tanda bahwa ia sudah bisa masuk ke ruangan Harry Potter.

"Potter." Draco berseru begitu masuk dan melihat Harry Potter yang duduk dimejanya.

"Malfoy." Harry juga berusaha sopan. "Silahkan duduk. Ada perlu apa?"

Draco duduk di depan Harry kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari saku jasnya.

"Apa ini?" Harry bertanya.

Draco mengulurkan kertas itu agar Harry bisa membacanya sendiri.

Harry membaca surat-surat itu, ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa dibaca.

"Ini apa Malfoy?" Harry bertanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Nott terus menerus berusaha membuat Hermione berada dalam masalah." Draco berseru.

Belakangan ini, karena perusahaannya benar-benar berada di ambang kebangkrutan ia terus menerus mengganggu Hermione, mengiriminya surat-surat ancaman dan terus-menerus mengganggunya.

Tentu saja Hermione diam saja. Ia bahkan tidak memberitahu Draco tentang hal ini, tapi Merry, selaku asisten paling berdedikasi di dunia sihir melaporkan hal ini pada Draco dengan harapan Draco akan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Draco bisa melihat kalau belakangan ini Hermione makin tertekan, bukan hanya karena masalah ramuan gagalnya terdahulu, tapi juga karena Nott terus menerus mengganggunya, mengiriminya surat yang berisi kalimat-kalimat jahat yang mengancam akan memberitahukan semuanya kepada khalayak ramai.

Dan meskipun Hermione berusaha menyembunyikan kecemasannya, semua orang di dekatnya bisa melihat hal ini

Draco kemudian menceritakan semuanya pada Harry.

"Jadi kurasa untuk sekarang sebaiknya kau menghentikan kasus ini Potter."

Harry menghela nafasnya, belakangan ini Hermione memang terlihat berbeda, ia terlihat banyak pikiran, kelelahan, dan kurang tidur.

"Nott tidak bisa dilepaskan begitu saja." Harry berseru.

Draco mengangguk. "Aku tahu, aku tahu Potter, tapi paling tidak kau harus memberi jeda sekarang, atau Hermione akan semakin tertekan. Kau tidak perlu mencabut tuntutanmu, paling tidak kau bisa melakukan penghentian sementara atau apapun yang bisa membuat Nott berhenti menganggu Hermione untuk sementara ini."

Harry terdiam. "Tapi Malfoy." Harry berseru pelan nadanya rendah. "Aku masih tidak mengerti, apa yang dijadikan Nott bahan untuk mengancam Hermione?"

.

Hermione tersenyum lebar ia sedang makan siang sekaligus malam di ruangannya sambil menulis surat untuk kedua orangtuanya yang sudah lama tidak dikunjunginya. Ia benar-benar senang hari ini, percobaan terhadap lima orang relawan yang ia lakukan berhasil, Healer yang membantu mereka menyatakan kalau efek samping dari obat yang terdahulu tidak ada dan tingkat kesuburan kelima relawan itu tetap normal.

"Miss Granger." Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk." Hermione berseru sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Miss Granger, Harry Potter ingin bertemu dengan anda."

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_


	8. Chapter 7

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The After Effect**

Chapter 7

"Harry, kau baik-baik saja?" Ginny bertanya, kuatir melihat suaminya hanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah mereka. Harry duduk, melemaskan badannya, mendongak ke atas dan menutup matanya

"Hmm." Harry menjawab. Ginny berjalan mendekat dan mulai memijit pundak Harry.

"Ada apa?" Ginny bertanya.

Harry menghela nafasnya.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Aku masih tidak mengerti, apa yang dijadikan Nott bahan untuk mengancam Hermione?" Harry bertanya pada Draco._

 _Draco terdiam._

 _Sial._

 _Ia tidak tahu kalau Potter tidak tahu akan hal ini. Draco berasumsi kalau Harry Potter paling tidak, tahu hal ini, karena Potter sahabat baik Hermione dan karena Potter bahkan mengajukan tuntutan di pengadilan atas ramuan milik Hermione._

 _"Kenapa kau diam saja Malfoy?" Harry bertanya tidak mengerti._

 _"Kurasa lebih baik jika kau tanyakan hal itu pada Hermione."_

 _._

 _Harry kemudian memberitahu Ginny kalau ia akan pulang terlambat karena harus menemui Hermione sepulang kerja, ia mendatangi Hermione di kantornya dan akan meminta penjelasan atas semuanya._

 _Apa yang mungkin bisa dijadikan Nott sebagai bahan untuk mengancam Hermione. Harry pergi ke gedung kantor GM Company dan berkata ia ingin bertemu dengan Hermione._

 _"Harry?" Hermione bertanya kaget begitu melihat Harry Potter memasuki ruangannya._

 _"Hermione." Harry tersenyum. "Kau sedang makan?"_

 _Hermione mengangguk._

 _"Bukankah ini terlalu cepat untuk makan malam Hermione?" Harry bertanya, Hermione hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum dan seketika Harry tahu. "Kau baru makan siang sekarang." Harry berseru, menyatakan._

 _Harry berjalan mendekat kemudian duduk di depan meja Hermione. "Aku tidak tahu kau sesibuk apa Hermione, tapi sesibuk apapun kau, harusnya makan tertatur satu dari sedikit hal yang tidak kau lupakan." Harry memberitahu._

 _Hermione mengangguk. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kesini?"_

 _"Selesaikan dulu makanmu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."_

 _Harry menunggu Hermione selesai makan._

 _"Okay, I'm finish." Hermione memberitahu, ia menyampingkan sisa makanannya kemudian menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan Harry padanya._

 _"Aku tidak ingin basa-basi Hermione, ini hal yang penting." Harry memulai. "Apa kau menerima surat ancaman dari Nott belakangan ini?" Harry bertanya._

 _Hermione kaget. "Kau tahu dari siapa?"_

 _"Tidak penting aku tahu dari siapa. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."_

 _Hermione mengangguk._

 _"Hermione, aku punya satu pertanyaan penting."_

 _Hermione terlihat gugup tapi ia mengangguk juga. "Tanyakan saja"_

 _"Apa yang membuat Nott bisa mengancammu?"_

 _Hermione menarik nafasnya panjang kemudian menghelanya tidak kalah panjang._

 _"Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa menceritakan ini padamu atau tidak Harry." Hermione berseru._

 _Harry menghela nafasnya frustasi. "Apa yang tidak bisa kau ceritakan padaku Hermione?"_

 _"Aku melakukan kesalahan." Hermione memulai ceritanya._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"Jadi Nott menggunakan kesalahan Hermione itu sebagai alat untuk mengancam Hermione?" Ginny bertanya tidak percaya.

Harry mengangguk.

"Dasar brengsek!" Ginny berseru kesal. "Ini semua kan salahnya! Ia yang diam-diam memasarkan ramuan itu padahal Hermione belum selesai! Sialan! Harry kau harus membantu Hermione! Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya!" Ginny berseru penuh emosi.

Harry tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia mungkin akan bicara pada Nott setelah ini, tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Nott sekarang punya satu kartu AS yang sebelumnya tidak ia ketahui, meskipun hal ini bahkan tidak sampai 20% kesalahan Hermione, jika sampai orang-orang tahu maka Hermione yang pasti kena imbasnya.

Harry mau tidak mau harus bernegosiasi.

Jika Harry terus bersikukuh menuntut Nott di pengadilan, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan membuka hal ini ke publik. Apalagi jika Harry menang dan paten semua ramuan itu kembali atas nama Hermione, maka akan jelas terlihat kalau Hermione melakukan kesalahan dan publik akan memakannya hidup-hidup.

Nott mungkin kehilangan perusahaannya, kehilangan uangnya, tapi Hermione akan kehilangan lebih banyak.

.

Draco sekarang berada di posisi paling buruk dalam hidupnya, bahkan lebih buruk daripada saat ia satu tahun menahan beban untuk membunuh Dumbledore.

Ia dengan bodohnya mendatangi Potter dan memberitahunya kalau Hermione diganggu oleh surat kaleng dari Nott, tanpa tahu kalau Potter tidak tahu tentang ramuan gagal Hermione.

Ia tahu kalau Harry Potter juga sudah datang ke kantor mereka dan meminta kejelasan pada Hermione, dan sekarang ia merasa bersalah.

Ia tahu kalau Hermione belum tahu kalau ia yang memberitahu Potter tentang hal ini. Tapi kemudian apa? Draco tahu ini kesalahannya.

Tiga hari belakangan ini ia menghindar dari Hermione seperti menghindari plak gigi. Ia merasa bersalah, dan rasa bersalahnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat karena Hermione tidak tahu kalau ini kesalahannya.

"Mister Malfoy." Mike mengagetkannya.

"Kenapa kau mengangetkanku Powell?" Draco bertanya kesal.

Mike memutar matanya. "Aku tidak mengangetkan anda, aku sudah memanggil anda berkali-kali dan anda sama sekali tidak merespon."

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Ada apa?" Draco bertanya.

"Aku perlu tanda tangan anda untuk persiapan pembagian sampel gratis minggu depan." Mike mengulurkan kertas di papan clipboardnya pada Draco.

Draco menandatangani kertas itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menuju ke toilet untuk mencuci mukanya, ia harus pergi ke St. Mungo untuk rapat sekarang.

Draco langsung masuk ke toilet tanpa melihat toilet mana yang dimasukkinya.

"Mister Malfoy!" Merry berteriak kencang begitu Draco masuk ke toilet perempuan.

"Draco!" Hermione berteriak melengking berusaha menutupi tubuhnya.

Merry sedang menempelkan plester dingin di punggung Hermione yang memar. Hermione hanya menggunakan roknya dan juga bra-nya menggantung tanpa terkait dibagian punggungnya, membuat Draco _practically_ bisa melihat seluruh bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Maaf." Draco berseru begitu mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Ia keluar dari toilet perempuan dan kembali keruangannya dengan berdebar-debar.

.

"Merry, apa kau tahu dimana Tess?" Hermione bertanya.

"Entahlah, paling-paling kalau tidak di toilet merapikan riasannya, ia sedang di bagian pengepakkan menebar pesona dengan pekerja pria disana." Merry menjawab.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia perlu laporan keuangan perusahaan mereka bulan lalu, tapi menurut karyawan lain di bagian keuangan Tess yang menyimpannya.

"Kurasa aku harus mencarinya di bagian pengepakkan." Hermione memberitahu.

Merry mengikuti Hermione ke bagian pengepakkan. Dugaan mereka berdua tepat. Tess disana dan sedang tertawa-tawa dengan karyawan pria yang memenuhi bagian pengepakkan.

"Ah, Miss Granger, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Salah satu karyawan disana bertanya pada Hermione.

"Carver!" Merry memanggil Tess yang juga tidak menyadari kedatangan Hermione dan Merry disana.

Tess mendengar namanya dipanggil kemudian berjalan ke arah Hermione dan Merry. "Miss Granger, Miss Powell, apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tess bertanya, tersenyum lebar.

"Bisa kau beri aku salinan laporan keuangan akhir bulan lalu?" hermione bertanya.

Seketika senyuman hilang dari wajah Tess. "Aku belum menyelesaikannya."

"Apa?" Merry bertanya kesal.

Hermine hanya mentutup matanya, menahan emosinya.

"Kau sudah gila ya? Ini sudah pertengahan bulan dan kau masih belum menyelesaikan laporan keuangan bulan lalu? Apa saja pekerjaanmu?" Merry menyuarakan kekesalan Hermione tanpa diminta.

Tess menunjukkan wajah kesal karena dimarahi oleh Merry.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan menyelesaikannya sekarang." Tess memberitahu kemudian berjalan pergi, ia sengaja menyenggol bahu Merry. Merry tidak terima disenggol begitu saja jadi ia mengulurkan kakinya dan menyandung Tess.

Tess terjatuh dan badannya menghantam tumpukkan tinggi kardus berisi ramuan. Merry dengan cepat menghindar tapi Hermione justru berusaha membantu Tess sehingga membuat mereka berdua tertimpa kardus-kardus besar itu.

"Miss Granger." Merry berteriak panik.

.

"Oh, aku bersumpah akan memberinya pelajaran setelah ini." Merry berseru kesal. Ia sedang mengoleskan ramuan untuk menghilangkan memar-memar di paha dan kaki Hermione.

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja."

"Miss Granger, kalau aku tidak menyandungnya ia tidak akan jatuh dan anda tidak akan terluka seperti ini, maafkan aku." Merry berseru, minta maaf benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Hermione.

"Tidak apa-apa." Hermione menjawab.

"Miss Granger, seluruh kaki dan pahamu sudah selesai ku olesi obat." Merry memberitahu.

"Kalau begitu sekarang punggungku." Hermione memberitahu.

Merry mengangguk. "Lepaskan kemeja anda."

Hermione kemudian melepaskan kemejanya dan membiarkan Merry mengoleskan obat pada punggungnya.

"Miss Granger, aku lepas kaitan bra anda ya, agar obatnya lebih merata." Merry memberitahu.

Hermione mengangguk, menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, ia menahan bra-nya dengan sebelah tangannya dari depan. Merry mulai menempelkan plester-plester dingin di beberapa bagian paling parah di punggungnya saat tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Draco Malfoy berdiri di sana.

"Mister Malfoy!" Merry berteriak kencang begitu Draco masuk ke toilet itu.

"Draco!" Hermione berteriak melengking berusaha menutupi tubuhnya.

Wajahnya seketika memerah, ia melihat Draco memperhatikan tubuhnya lekat-lekat, matanya menempel di bagian dadanya yang hanya tertutup sebagian.

"Maaf." Draco seperti tiba-tiba mendapatkan kesadarannya, ia lalu setengah berlari keluar dari kamar mandi perempuan yang salah dimasukinnya.

.

Draco berusaha fokus, ia berusaha benar-benar fokus pada rapat kecil yang sedang dihadirinya dengan beberapa petinggi St. Mungo, mereka sedang membicarakan beberapa kontrak yang akan disetujui pihak rumah sakit dengan pihak GM Company.

Tapi yang sekarang ada di pikirannya hanya Hermione Granger, tubuhnya, kulitnya yang putih, bekas luka yang ada di perutnya, dan payudaranya.

Payudaranya.

Tentu saja Draco pria normal, dan pria normal mana yang tidak akan bereaksi atas kejadian yang baru dialaminya tadi?

Bukan hanya _practically_ ia bisa melihat sebagian besar payudara Hermione, Draco juga bisa melihat puting sebelah kanannya, warnnya merah jambu.

Draco berusaha untuk tidak mengerang, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika ia meletakkan mulutnya di sana.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Seseorang memanggil Draco, menyadarkannya dari fantasinya yang sudah terlalu jauh.

.

Draco berada dalam masalah besar. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Masalah mereka dengan Nott belum selesai dan sekarang ia benar-benar merasa canggung jika berada di dekat Hermione. Tiga hari ini ia terus bermimpi, ia tidak tahu harus mengelompokkan mimpi-mimpinya itu dalam kategori mimpi indah atau mimpi buruk?

Mimpi-mimpinya menjadikan dirinya dan Hermione sebagai peran utamanya, mimpi-mimpinya begitu erotis dan membuat ia terbangun dengan rasa tidak nyaman dan terpaksa mandi air dingin di tengah malam atau ketika fajar.

Draco berjalan ke arah ruangan Hermione, mengetuk pintu dan menunggu tanda agar bisa masuk.

"Masuk." Hermione berseru. Hermione yang sedang memeriksa laporan bagian pemesanan mendongak dan melihat Draco disana.

"Draco?"

"Granger, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Draco berseru.

Hermione mengangguk. "Silahkan duduk." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco duduk di kursi di depan meja Hermione, membuat posisinya senyaman mungkin karena mereka akan membicarakan hal yang benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Ada apa?" Hermione bertanya menutup penanya dan mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Draco.

"Soal kejadian tiga hari lalu…" Draco berseru. "Di toilet perempuan…"

Wajah Hermione tiba-tiba langsung memerah, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon, kenapa Draco datang keruangannya hanya untuk membicarakan hal memalukan ini.

"Aku tidak sengaja masuk, aku tidak memperhatikan toilet mana yang kumasuki, aku minta maaf." Draco berseru, tidak memandang wajah Hermione karena ia juga malu.

Hermione mengangguk. "Iya, tentu saja." Hermione memberitahu.

Mereka berdua kemudian diam.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Hermione bertanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pembicaraan canggung mereka ini.

Draco menarik nafasnya, berusaha menyiapkan dirinya agar bisa membicarakan hal ini tanpa ada masalah.

"Tempo hari, Potter datang kesini kan?" Draco memulai.

Hermione mengangguk, masih belum mengerti kenapa pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba melibatkan Harry.

"Aku yang memberitahunya tentang Nott yang terus-menerus mengganggumu dengan surat kaleng berisi ancaman."

"Darimana kau tahu Nott mengirimiku surat kaleng?" Hermione bertanya.

"Merry memberitahuku."

Hermione terdiam.

"Aku minta maaf Granger, aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya memberitahu Potter tentang hal ini, aku berasumsi Potter tahu tentang masalah ramuan ini, dan aku hanya tidak nyaman jika Nott terus menerus mengganggumu."

Hermione masih diam saja.

"Aku minta maaf Hermione."

Hermione menghela nafasnya, "Kukira Merry yang menghubungi Harry." Hermione berseru pelan.

Giliran Draco yang diam.

Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi. "Tidak apa Draco, tidak masalah."

Draco menghela nafasnya lega.

Hermione tersenyum padanya.

.

"Mungkin Malfoy menyukaimu." Ginny berseru.

"Tidak lucu." Hermione berseru ketus.

"Lalu kenapa ia mau menemui Harry untuk memberitahu kalau Nott mengganggumu?" Ginny bertanya, tersenyum penuh makna pada Hermione. "Apa kau lupa betapa Malfoy membenci Harry?"

"Entah.." Hermione mengangkat bahunya, "mungkin ia menyukai Harry."

Ginny tertawa mendengar Hermione.

Hermione datang dan mengunjungi Ginny, semenjak GM Company menjadi semakin besar, Hermione semakin sibuk, ia jarang mengunjungi Ginny dan Lily Luna yang sudah berumur tiga bulan.

"Aku tidak begitu mengenal Malfoy, tapi aku tahu kalau pria tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu untuk orang lain jika ia tidak peduli pada orang itu." Ginny memberitahu.

Hermione berusaha tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang akan membuat Ginny senang, ia mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin ia peduli padaku sebagai rekan kerja." Hermione memberitahu.

Ginny tertawa lagi. "Terserah Hermione… kau bisa percaya apapun yang ingin kau percayai."

Tiba-tiba suara bayi menangis terdengar dari kamar. Ginny dan Hermione berjalan cepat ke arah kamar, melihat Lily Luna yang menangis di kotak bayinya.

"Apa dia mengompol?" Hermione bertanya begitu Ginny mengecek anak perempuannya.

Ginny mengecek popok Lily Luna. "Tidak, ia tidak mengompol." Ginny memberitahu. "Kurasa ia lapar." Ginny memberitahu, ia lalu duduk di kursi dekat situ dan mulai menyusui James.

Hermione ikut duduk di dekat situ dan memperhatikan Ginny.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman kau boleh keluar Hermione." Ginny memberitahu.

Hermione tersenyum canggung. "Tidak apa."

Ginny tersenyum. "Kalau kau sudah menikah dan punya anak kau pasti akan mengerti."

"Mengerti apa?"

Ginny tidak menjawab dan hanya tertawa. "Beritahu Malfoy kau meyukainya, menikah dengannya dan punya anak." Ginny berseru kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Lily yang sedang menyusu ikut bergerak-gerak.

"Ha…ha…lucu sekali Gin." Hermione berseru datar.

"Jadi bagaimana persiapanmu untuk besok?" Ginny bertanya setelah tawanya reda.

.

Draco duduk manis di salah satu kursi kosong, ia melipat kakinya dan memangku wajahnya dengan satu tangan, Draco berada di kumpulan orang-orang yang sedang mengantri untuk mendapatkan sampel gratis ramuan terbaru perusahaan mereka.

Mereka semua sedang mendengarkan penjelasan dan presentasi dari Hermione mengenai apa-apa saja manfaat dari ramuan yang akan dibagikan ini.

Draco mendengar beberapa orang membicarakan betapa mereka ingin ramuan ini karena ingin menghilangkan efek samping dari ramuan sebelumnya yang mereka beli dari Nott Company.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

Selama lebih dari satu tahun, Hermione dan Draco bekerja bersama untuk membuat ramuan yang sama, tanpa efek samping, dan bahkan penghilang efek samping dari ramuan berikutnya, dan mereka berhasil.

Sekarang GM Company membuat acara pembagian sampel gratis untuk 500 orang pertama yang benar-benar membutuhkan netralisir dari efek samping ramuan sebelumnya.

"Jadi, dengan dua kali dosis ramuan ini, bisa dipastikan semua efek samping yang muncul dari ramuan serupa sebelumnya akan dapat di eliminasi dengan tingkat akurasi 99%." Hermione memberitahu.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan mendengar penjelasan Hermione, Draco juga bertepuk tangan, ia bisa melihat kalau wajah Hermione benar-benar senang dan lega. Sebelum ini ia selalu terlihat takut, kuatir, dan penuh penyesalan, tapi hari ini, Draco melihat Hermione Granger tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

Pembagian sampel di mulai dan orang-orang mulai mengantri di tempat yang sudah disediakan, Draco berjalan menghampiri Hermione yang memperhatikan pembagian sampel di pojok ruangan.

"Kerja bagus Miss Granger." Draco berseru, bersender di dinding di samping Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum, Draco bisa melihat Hermione benar-benar lega. "Terimakasih Draco."

"Terimakasih untuk apa?" Draco bertanya.

"Terimakasih." Hermione berseru lagi. Ia ingin berterimakasih akan banyak hal pada Draco, terimakasih karena memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya, terimakasih karena membantunya dalam mengembangkan ramuan ini, terimakasih sudah menepati semua janjinya di awal.

Hermione benar-benar senang karena mereka bisa memproduksi ramuan yang murah untuk kalangan ekonomi menengah ke bawah, Hermione juga senang karena ia bisa mematenkan beberapa ramuan lagi atas namanya sendiri, karena ia punya kesempatan untuk membaca dan meneliti jurnal pribadi Severus Snape, dan ia senang karena Draco Malfoy ada disampingnya.

Ia tidak tahu apakah Ginny benar atau tidak tentang Draco yang menyukainya, tapi Hermione yakin kalau sepertinya ia mulai menyukai pria pirang yang ada disampingnya ini.

Draco tersenyum. "Sama-sama Granger." Draco berbisik. "Dan terimakasih juga untukmu." Draco memberitahu lagi.

"Terimakasih untuk apa?" Hermione balik bertanya.

"Umm…" Draco pura-pura berpikir. "Terimakasih karena sudah mau bekerja sama denganku, terimakasih untuk kerja kerasmu selama ini, terimakasih untuk kesempatan yang kau berikan padaku, tidak banyak orang yang mau bekerja sama dengan mantan pelahap maut, tidak banyak." Draco mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hermione tersenyum. "Sama-sama Draco."

"Aku akan mengecek makan siang kita." Draco berseru lagi, ia baru akan berjalan pergi saat Hermione menariknya dan mencium pipinya kemudian setengah berlari pergi.

Draco tertawa, "Terimakasih Hermione." Draco berseru sebelum Hermione terlanjur pergi dan tidak mendengarnya.

Draco tersenyum, ia ingin mengelus pipinya yang baru saja dicium Hermione tapi menahannya, ingin membiarkan bekas bibir rekan kerjanya itu menempel di pipinya lebih lama.

 ** _-To Be Continued-_**


	9. Chapter 8

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The After Effect**

Chapter 8

Harry Potter memasuki kantor Nott yang terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya sedang memindah-mindahkan barang.

"Permisi, dimana ruangan Mr. Nott?" Harry bertanya pada orang yang lewat didekatnya.

"Di lantai tiga, ruangan paling ujung." Orang itu memberitahu.

Harry kemudian menuju ruangan Nott, lalu mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk." Suara yang memberitahu Harry untuk masuk terdengar penuh emosi.

Harry membuka pintu dan menemukan Theo Nott yang sedang mabuk di kursinya, ia sedang menuang firewhiskey dari botol ke gelas dan meminumnya.

"Nott."

Theo mendongak dan menemukan Harry Potter berada di ruangan kantornya. "Harry Potter?" Theo bertanya tidak percaya, tapi kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Theo berdiri, ia kemudian kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terduduk lagi di kursinya. "Selamat datang di kantorku Mr. Potter! Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Theo bertanya.

"Aku ingin bernegosiasi denganmu." Harry menjawab, berjalan mendekat.

Theo tertawa lagi.

"Negosiasi? Negosiasi apa? Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa! Perusahaanku sudah bangkrut, dan kau tinggal satu langkah lagi mengirimku ke Azkaban! Negosiasi macam apa yang masih bisa kita lakukan Potter?" Theo bertanya, tersenyum lebar pada Harry.

"Aku bisa mengusahakan agar kau tidak dikirim ke Azkaban." Harry memberitahu, berdiri cukup dekat dengan meja Theo.

Theo tersenyum menghina. "Kau mau menukarnya dengan apa? Apa yang mungkin diinginkan seorang Harry Potter dariku?"

"Aku ingin kau tidak melibatkan Hermione dalam hal ini." Harry memberitahu. "Aku tidak ingin kau membuka mulutmu dan memberitahu orang-orang kalau ramuan gagal itu adalah buatannya."

Theo tertawa lagi, terbahak-bahak kali ini. "Aku tidak berada dalam posisi yang baik sekarang Potter, berada di Azkaban atau tidak, tidak menjadi masalah untukku." Theo berseru dingin.

"Tapi aku mengenal Hermione Granger cukup baik untuk tahu kalau pandangan masyarakat padanya akan menghancurkannya."

Harry membeku di tempatnya.

"Aku akan hancur Potter." Theo berseru. "Tapi aku akan membawa Hermione Granger hancur bersamaku."

"Pikirkan lagi Nott." Harry berseru.

"Kau terlambar Potter." Theo berseru lagi. "Aku sudah menawarkan negosiasi ini dari awal, tapi Kau, Granger, dan Malfoy menolaknya. Aku tidak lagi peduli apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini." Theo memberitahu, tertawa, dan meminum _firewhiskey_ -nya lagi.

.

"Merry, kenapa kau terilhat kesal?" Hermione bertanya.

Merry menghela nafasnya. "Aku baru menegur Tess Carver." Merry memberitahu.

Hermione tertawa. "Untuk apa kau membuang-buang waktumu? Kita sama-sama tahu ia tidak bisa ditolong lagi." Hermione memberitahu.

Hermione dan Merry sedang makan siang bersama di ruangan Hermione. Belakangan ini Merry merangkap banyak jabatan, ia secara tidak langsung menjadi asisten Hermione, pekerjaannya juga beragam, dari membantu Hermione sampai menjadi penyelia banyak bagian.

Hari ini ia lagi-lagi mendapat keluhan dari karyawan-karyawan perempuan lainnya kalau kelakuan Tess benar-benar sudah tidak bisa diterima lagi, ia malas bekerja, pekerjaannya hanya bermain-main dengan karyawan pria lainnya, jika dimintai tolong ia akan mengelak dan memberitahu pekerjaanya banyak, jika ditegur ia hanya akan mengabaikan orang itu atau balik emosi dan marah.

Merry dan Tess sudah berkali-kali terlibat pertengkaran, hanya saja biasanya banyak karyawan yang melerai mereka sebelum semuanya terlalu jauh. Hari ini Merry mendatangi Tess memarahinya karena ia lagi-lagi terlambat menyerahkan laporan keuangan bulanan perusahaan kepada Hermione melalui Merry. Merry juga menyampaikan keluhan-keluhan lain dari karyawan lain.

Tess tidak terima mereka mulai adu mulut, suasana semakin panas, kebetulan kebanyakan yang berada di sekitar mereka karyawan perempuan yang juga tidak menyukai Tess jadi mereka hanya diam dan beberapa ikut menegur Tess.

Tess emosi dan mendorong bahu Merry. Merry tidak terima dan mendorong Tess balik, mereka saling mendorong, saling mendorong berubah menjadi saling menjambak.

Untung Mike dan Draco tidak sengaja lewat di bagian keuangan dan melerai mereka berdua.

Hermione hanya bisa tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dikatakannya pada karyawannya itu.

"Miss Granger, tidak bisakah kau memecatnya saja?" Merry bertanya frustasi.

Hermione tersenyum, menyipitkan matanya pada Merry. _"Should I?"_

.

"Mister Malfoy! Mister Malfoy!" Mike berseru panik, berlari masuk keruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa Powell?" Draco bertanya terganggu.

"Tess membuat keributan di depan gedung kantor." Mike memberitahu.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

Belum sampai lima belas menit yang lalu Draco memecat Tess Carver dan ia sudah membuat .

Draco berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berlari turun ke bawah dan menuju bagian depan kantor mereka. Ia tidak bisa ber- _disapparating_ karena Hermione –entah dari mana- bisa memasang _ward_ yang melarang orang-orang ber- _apparating/disapparating_ dari luar ke dalam atau dari dalam ke luar ataupun di dalam saja.

Draco baru saja memecat Tess Carver karena kerjanya hanya membuat masalah, masalah, dan masalah. Dari awal ia memang hanya mempekerjakan Tess karena mereka sedang membutuhkan karyawan dan karena tahu Tess akan membuat Hermione kesal.

Dari saat pertama kali wawancara ia sudah bisa melihat kalau Tess pasti akan membuat Hermione sakit kepala. Dan meskipun sekarang ia sudah menganggap Hermione setara dengannya dan sama sekali tidak ingin melukainya, ia masih ingin sesekali mengerjainya dan membuatnya kesal.

Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka Tess Carver bukan hanya membuat Hermione sakit kepala tapi juga membuat dirinya dan seisi kantor sakit kepala. Draco mendapat banyak keluhan atas pekerjaannya, Draco hanya mengajaknya pergi ke pesta sekali dan ia merasa seakan-akan kalau besok Draco akan mengajaknya menikah.

Ia memberitahu semua orang di kantor kalau ia dan Draco berpacaran, membuat rumor yang tidak-tidak, menjadikan hal itu sebagai alasan untuk tidak melakukan pekerjaannya. Hari ini Draco menemukannya bertengkar dengan Powell perempuan dan saat itu Draco sadar kalau ia harus menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuatnya.

Jadi Draco membawanya ke ruangannya dan memecatnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Draco! Ada apa?" Hermione juga setengah berlari keluar dari ruangannya diberitahu kalau ada keributan di depan kantor mereka.

"Aku baru memecat Carver!" Draco berseru, berjalan dengan cepat ke arah tangga.

"Apa?" Hermione bertanya, ikut berjalan ke arah tangga di belakang Draco.

"Ugh, Granger, kenapa kau membuat kita tidak bisa ber- _apparating_ disini?" Draco berseru kesal, turun kebawah dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kau memecat Tess?" Hermione bertanya, mengabaikan keluhan Draco.

"Karena pekerjaannya tidak beres." Draco menjawab.

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Ku kira kau menyukainya."

Draco memutar matanya lalu berjalan menyebrangi Lobby dan berjalan ke arah depan kantor mereka.

"Draco Malfoy!" Tess berteriak melengking penuh emosi.

"Mister Malfoy." Seseorang menghampiri Draco. "Aku sudah berusaha menyuruhnya pergi tapi tidak mau dan Auror sudah dalam perjalanan kesini."

Draco mengangguk, ia berjalan sedikit mendekati Tess.

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan?" Draco bertanya kasar.

"Apalagi? Apalagi? Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini padaku?! Bukankah kau kekasihku? Kenapa kau memecatku?" Tess berteriak, tidak lagi peduli oleh kerumunan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Berhentilah Carver, kau hanya membuat dirimu malu. Lagipula aku hanya mengajakmu pergi sekali bagaimana mungkin kau menjadi kekasihku?" Draco bertanya menghina.

Tess mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku akan membakara kantor ini!"

"Berhentilah Tess." Hermione muncul.

"Ah… Miss Granger!" Tess tersenyum lebar pada Hermione.

Perasaan Hermione dan Draco seketika tidak enak.

"Carver berhentilah!" Draco berseru dingin, ia semakin tidak nyaman melihat begitu banyak orang yang mulai berkerumun di depan kantor mereka.

Tess melirik semua orang disekitarnya, ia kemudian meng- _accio_ kursi dari dalam gedung dan meletakkannya di kerumunan orang-orang lalu berdiri di atasnya.

Mata Draco dan Hermione membelalak dan seketika mereka tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

.

Draco meletakkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang di ruangannya. Menghela nafasnya dan menutup matanya.

Belum lima menit ia menutup matanya dan suara pop yang kencang berbunyi didekatnya, tanda peri rumah baru ber- _apparating_.

"Master Draco."

Draco membuka matanya, "Ada apa Snitch?"

"Anda diminta datang ke Manor." Snitch memberitahu.

Draco menghela nafasnya, Ia tahu cepat atau lambat ibunya akan menyuruhnya datang ke Manor hanya saja ia tidak menyangka ibunya hanya perlu waktu satu jam untuk tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku akan kesana sepulang kerja." Draco memberitahu, sudah lebih dari enam bulan ia tidak lagi tinggal di Manor, ia tinggal di apartement-nya sendiri.

Snitch sedikit ragu tapi ia mengangguk kemudian membungkuk sebelum pergi lagi.

Tess Carver akan membayar perbuatannya, cepat atau lambat. Draco tadinya kuatir kalau Carver –entah dari mana- tahu tentang rahasia Hermione, tapi untungnya tidak.

Tess berdiri di depan khalayak banyak, memberitahu mereka semua kalau Draco dan Hermione diam-diam menjalin hubungan.

Draco masih ingat bagaimana Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tess. Ia juga tidak sengaja tertawa pelan begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tess.

Sepertinya Hermione dan Draco sama-sama merasa apa yang dikatakan Tess terlalu absurd dan tidak masuk akal.

Entah dari mana ada beberapa wartawan yang meliput mereka disana, mengambil beberapa foto Tess juga Hermione dan Draco, untung tidak lama beberapa Auror datang dan membubarkan kerumunan dan mengamankan Tess.

Draco dan Hermione diminta datang ke kantor Auror untuk memberikan beberapa keterangan tidak lama mereka diperbolehkan pulang dan Tess mendapat peringatan jika sekali lagi membuat keributan di depan umum ia akan dikenai sanksi denda atau bahkan ditahan.

Draco dan Hermione kembali ke kantor dengan suasana canggung.

 _"Aku tidak tahu dari mana ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu." Hermione tertawa pelan, berusaha memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka._

 _Draco juga tertawa pelan. "Kurasa otaknya sudah bergeser."_

 _Hermione dan Draco tertawa pelan sambil menaiki tangga menuju lantai dimana ruangan mereka berada. Semua orang di kantor sudah kembali bekerja dengan normal._

Draco tahu ibunya akan tahu berita tentang dirinya dan Hermione, hanya saja ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini.

.

Draco sengaja memperlambat pekerjaanya, semakin lama ia selesai maka semakin lama ia bisa memperlambat kepergiannya ke Manor dan menemui ibunya yang pasti sudah punya seribu satu nasihat untuknya.

Seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk."

Hermione membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Draco.

"Kau masih bekerja?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco mengangguk dan tersenyum pelan.

 _"Well_ , kalau begitu aku pulang duluan." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco mengangguk lagi. "Hati-hati Granger."

Hermione mengangguk kemudian pergi, entah mengapa interaksi mereka terasa canggung.

Draco melihat jam dinding diruangannya dan merasa kalau ia sudah harus pergi sekarang.

Draco membereskan pekerjaannya lalu menggunakan saluran _floo_ menuju ke Malfoy Manor.

.

"Ah… Akhirnya kau pulang juga." Ginny berseru begitu Hermione pulang.

Hermione kaget akan adanya orang diapartementnya, tapi kemudian ia menyadari siapa yang berada disitu. "Ada apa Gin?" Hermione bertanya, ia melepas sepatunya kemudian meletakkannya di rak sepatunya, menggantung jubahnya kemudian menuju ke ruang tamu dimana Ginny duduk sambil menyusui Lily.

"Kenapa kau disini malam-malam? Dimana James dan Albus?" Hermione bertanya.

"Aku disini Aunty." James berseru, ia baru keluar dari toilet setelah membantu adik laki-lakinya buang air kecil. James kemudian berlari ke arah Hermione dan memeluknya.

"Hallo James." Hermione berseru memeluk James. "Aunty apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" James tiba-tiba bertanya. "Kenapa Mommy dan Daddy terus membicarakan Aunty dengan pria bernama Malfoy?"

Hermione seketika memerah dan membuat Ginny tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hermione, aku ingin minta tolong padamu." Ginny memberitahu.

Hermione kemudian menyadari apa yang Ginny perlukan darinya. "Aku tidak keberatan membantumu menjaga anak-anakmu Gin, tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa menjaga mereka bertiga sekaligus." Hermione memberitahu jujur.

Ginny tersenyum. "Tenanglah Hermione, aku hanya ingin menitipkan James, Albus dan Lily akan berada di rumah nenek mereka." Ginny memberitahu.

Hermione bernafas lega. Ia menyayangi keponakan-keponakannya itu, hanya saja ia tidak akan sanggup mengawasi mereka bertiga sekaligus.

"Aku dan Harry akan keluar sebentar, kau tahu kan sudah beberapa bulan kami tidak keluar bersama dan kami butuh waktu berdua" Ginny memberitahu.

Hermione mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku akan menitipkan Albus dan Lily di tempat ibuku, tadinya aku akan menitipkan mereka bertiga disana tapi disana sudah ada Victorie, Dominique dan Molly kecil, aku tidak yakin berapa anak yang bisa diurus ibuku itu, lagipula si pembuat onar berada disini dan itu berarti Burrow bisa sedikit lebih tenang." Ginny memberitahu, melirik James, berharap anaknya itu tidak tahu kalau yang dimaksudnya dengan pembuat onar adalah dirinya.

"Aunty, aku akan disini, tidak apa-apa kan?" James bertanya pada Hermione, membuatnya tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa James." Hermione memberitahu.

"Baiklah Hermione,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku akan menjemputnya besok pagi atau agak siang." Ginny memberitahu.

"Bersenang-senanglah Gin, sampaikan salamku pada Harry." Hermione memberitahu.

"James, kau sudah makan malam?" Hermione bertanya begitu Ginny pergi.

"Aku makan tadi sore, tapi aku sudah lapar lagi." James memberitahu.

Hermione tertawa lagi. "Haruskah kita memesan pizza?" Hermione bertanya, tahu betapa James menyukai pizza.

Mata James membesar, ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk-angguk, menunjukkan giginya yang ompong di beberapa tempat.

Hermione memesan pizza lewat telepon, memesan pizza keju kesukaan mereka berdua. "James, kau tidak boleh memberitahu Mommy-mu kalau kita makan pizza untuk makan malam atau Aunty akan terkena masalah, kau bisa berjanji kan?"

James dengan senang hati berjanji, tentu saja, demi pizza.

Hermione kemudian menyalakan televisi, membiarkan James menonton sementara ia mandi.

Tidak lama James kemudian mendengar bel apartement Hermione berbunyi. Ia berpikir, apa itu pizza yang mereka pesan?

James berjalan pelan menuju pintu, lewat layar digital kecil disana ia melihat pria pirang berdiri di depan pintu apartement mereka.

"Apa anda mengantar pizza?" James bertanya pelan lewat speaker dilayar kecil itu.

"James!" Hermione berseru dari dalam. "Siapa di pintu?"

.

"Kenapa kau begitu lama?" Narcissa bertanya begitu Draco datang. "Bukankah jam kerjamu sudah selesai empat puluh lima menit yang lalu?"

"Pekerjaanku sedang banyak." Draco memberitahu lalu duduk di depan ibunya di ruang keluarga mereka.

"Kau makan malam disini kan?" Narcissa bertanya.

Draco sebenarnya tidak ingin makan malam disini, ia tidak mau mengabiskan waktu lama-lama karena ia tahu ibunya hanya akan menasihatinya sampai kupingnya merah.

"Tidak, aku ada janji." Draco berbohong.

"Oh, benarkah? Dengan siapa?" Narcissa bertanya. "Miss Granger?"

Draco memutar matanya, "kenapa kau memanggilku kesini Mom?" Draco bertanya akhirnya.

"Ada seseorang yang memberitahuku tentang kejadian di kantormu siang tadi." Narcissa memulai.

Dugaan Draco tepat. Bagaimana mungkin berita seperti itu bisa meluas dengan begitu cepatnya?

"Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Granger." Draco berseru sebelum ibunya lebih jauh melangkah.

"Ah, benarkah? Sayang sekali." Narcissa berseru, Draco tahu ibunya sengaja.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin Mother bicarakan?" Draco bertanya.

Narcissa menggeleng-geleng, bukan karena tidak ada yang ingin ia bicarakan, tapi karena Draco terdengar kasar sekali.

"Apa begitu caramu bicara pada ibumu Draco?" Narcissa bertanya.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Maafkan aku Mother." Draco sadar akan kesalahannya.

Narcissa menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Draco menggeleng. "Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran Mother, maaf." Draco memberitahu lagi.

"Kau tidak mau makan disini malam ini?" Narcissa bertanya lagi.

Draco menggeleng.

"Apa kau benar-benar ada janji atau hanya menghindari dariku?" Narcissa bertanya lagi.

Draco hanya menghela nafasnya.

Narcissa berusaha tersenyum, ia tidak tahu apa yang menjadi masalah anaknya itu, tapi ia bisa mencium kalau ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Hermione Granger.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Narcissa tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Apa?" Draco bingung dengan pertanyaan ibunya.

"Miss Granger, apa kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak." Draco menjawab terlalu cepat.

Narcissa berusaha menahan senyumnya. "Haruskah aku meminta salah satu peri rumah kita untuk menyiapkan karangan bunga untuk Miss Granger."

"Jangan mulai Mother." Draco berseru.

.

"James!" Hermione berseru dari dalam. "Siapa di pintu?"

"Sepertinya pengantar pizza." James memberitahu.

Hermione berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan handuk dirambutnya yang basah. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan menemukan James disana, ia melihat ke arah layar siapa yang datang.

"Oh, Malfoy?" Hermione berseru kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hermione bertanya sambil membuka pintu.

Draco tidak menjawab, pertama karena ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dan kedua karena ia belum pernah melihat Hermione seperti ini sebelumnya. Rambutnya masih tertutup pilinan handuk, ia menggunakan kaos baseball kebesaran dan celana panjang yang kebesaran dan kepanjangan.

Hermione kemudian melihat bucket bunga di tangan kanannya dan kotak besar yang sepertinya berisi makanan.

"Apa kau mau ke suatu tempat?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco masih tidak menjawab.

"Aunty? Apa ia pria yang bernama Malfoy?" James bertanya, berdiri di samping Hermione.

"Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Um… Aku…" Draco bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia kemudian mengulurkan bunga di tangan kanannya dan memberikannya secara paksa dan agak kasar pada Hermione, membuat Hermione kaget dan menerima bunga itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Untukku?" Hermione bertanya.

"Untukmu." Draco mengiyakan.

"Kau mau masuk?" Hermione bertanya. Draco kemudian masuk ke apartement itu, meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya dari Manor di meja makan Hermione, kemudian canggung karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Aku baru dari Manor, dan ibuku memaksaku membawakan makanan dan bunga ini." Draco memberitahu.

"Ah… jadi ini bung-ah maksudku makanan ini dari Narcissa?" Hermione berseru, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit kecewa, seorang perempuan boleh mengharapkan seikat bunga bukan?

Hermione membuka kotak makanan itu dan meletakkannya di piring-piring. Ia masih melirik karangan bunga yang diletakkannya di samping vas bunganya di dekat ruang tamu, ia berencana meletakkannya di vas bunga

"Padahal aku dan James baru saja memesan pizza." Hermione memberitahu, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari bunga itu.

"James?" Draco bertanya.

"Aku James." James memberitahu, ia berjalan ke arah Draco dan mengulurkan tangannya. "James Sirius Potter." James memperkenalkan dirinya dengan angkuh. "Aku akan menikah dengan Aunty Mione setelah aku besar." James memberitahu lagi.

Seketika tawa Draco meledak.

"Granger, apa kau memberikan anak ini _amortentia?_ "

Hermione ikut tertawa.

"Apa itu _amortentia_?" James bertanya.

Hermione dan Draco tidak menjawab. James kemudian memanjat kursi di meja makan itu dan duduk disana.

"Kau ingin ikut makan disini juga dengan kami atau mau pulang?" Hermione sengaja bertanya.

 _"Well_ , jika kau ingin aku pulang maka tidak masalah." Draco menjawab, mengangkat bahunya, pura-pura tidak peduli.

Hermione tertawa. "Duduklah kalau begitu."

Hermione baru mengambil gelas untuk mereka bertiga saat bel apartement mereka berbunyi lagi.

"Ah, Malfoy, bisa kau buka pintunya sepertinya itu pizza yang kami pesan." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco menggerutu pelan tapi kemudian berjalan juga menuju ke depan pintu.

Hermione dan James tertawa-tawa melihat Draco, tidak lama Draco berteriak.

"Granger! Ia minta uang Muggle." Draco berseru.

Hermione menepuk jidatnya, lupa siapa yang dimintanya membuka pintu. Hermione mengambil dompetnya dan pergi ke depan pintu, ia membayar pizza pesanannya.

''Kenapa anak Potter ada disini?" Draco bertanya sambil membawa pizza itu ke dalam.

"Ia dititipkan disini. Ginny dan Harry ada keperluan." Hermione merasa tidak perlu memberitahu kalau Harry dan Ginny perlu waktu berdua, ia malas mendengar Draco mulai mengatakan hal-hal negatif tentang teman-temannya.

"Berapa anak Potter sekarang?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"James anak pertama dan ia punya dua adik."

Draco memutar matanya. "Weasley." Serunya sarkas.

Giliran Hermione yang memutar matanya.

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" James melompat-lompat begitu melihat pizza yang dipegang Draco.

Mereka bertiga kemudian duduk dan makan di meja itu dengan tenang. " _By the Way Malfoy_ , kenapa tiba-tiba Narcissa memberikan makanan ini?" Hermione bertanya.

Ia sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Narcissa, selain saat pesta tempo hari, Narcissa beberapa kali datang ke kantor mereka untuk mengecek keberadaan Draco yang tidak pernah memberi kabar.

Draco hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil mengunyah.

"Mr. Malfoy! Anda harus menjawab jika ditanya!" James memberitahu dengan nada tinggi.

Draco tidak percaya mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan anak kecil didepannya.

Hermione menahan tawanya.

"Mr. Malfoy, apa kau dan Aunty Mione berpacaran?" James bertanya.

"James!" Hermione berseru kencang.

"Kenapa Aunty? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau Daddy dan Mommy terus-menerus membicarakanmu dan dan Mr. Malfoy, aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau berpacaran dengan Mr. Malfoy." James berseru lagi.

"Iya, aku berpacaran dengan Aunty Mione." Draco menjawab.

Seketika ruangan sunyi. Hanya terdengar sayup-sayup suara televisi.

Mereka bertiga terdiam, Hermione diam karena takut salah dengar, James diam karena sedang berpikir apa Mr. Malfoy bercanda dengannya atau tidak, Draco terdiam karena tidak percaya apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Malfoy!" Hermione berseru.

Draco kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Potter, bukankah kau terlalu kecil untuk menikah dengan Hermione? Begitu kau dewasa Hermione sudah jadi nenek-nenek." Draco memberitahu lagi.

James melihat Draco kesal. Mereka bertatapan.

"Makanlah kalian berdua!" Hermione menghela nafasnya, Draco hanya bercanda, tentu saja, mana mungkin ia dan Draco berpacaran? Memangnya babi sudah bisa terbang sekarang?

Anak kecil ataupun orang dewasa, pria memang sama saja.

Draco dan James tertawa karena Hermione yang terlihat kesal, tapi begitu mereka berdua sadar kalau mereka tertawa bersamaan mereka berhenti tertawa dan melirik garang satu sama lain.

.

"Mr. Malfoy, ini sudah malam, kau harus pulang." James memberitahu.

"Astaga Granger, aku tidak tahu perpaduan Potter dan Weasley akan menghasilkan anak semenyebalkan ini." Draco berseru kesal.

Hermione tertawa, ia melirik jam dinding dan memang sudah cukup malam.

Draco dan Hermione masih duduk di meja makan sambil membicarakan beberapa hal tentang perusahaan mereka sementara James duduk di depan televisi.

"James, ini sudah jam tidurmu." Hermione memberitahu.

"Aku akan tidur jika Mr. Malfoy sudah pulang." James memberitahu, tidak ingin Aunty kesayangannya berduaan dengan Draco Malfoy.

Perkataan James barusan membuat pipi Hermione menjadi merah, sementara Draco hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng.

"Baiklah Mr. Potter." Draco berseru ke arah James, menahan senyumnya, ia berdiri dari kursinya. "Hermione, aku pulang dulu."

Hermione mengangguk, ia juga berdiri dan mengantar Draco ke depan pintunya.

"Sampaikan rasa terimakasihku pada ibumu." Hermione memberitahu.

Batin Draco berdebat sendiri, haruskah ia melakukan seperti yang diminta oleh ibunya? Atau haruskah ia pulang begitu saja? Apa ia menyukai Granger? Atau ia hanya menghargai dan menghormatinya sebagai rekan kerja?

Draco diam saja.

"Draco?" Hermione berseru lagi karena Draco hanya diam saja, ia bisa melihat kalau pria didepannya itu sedang berpikir keras.

"Sebenarnya itu bunga itu bukan dari ibuku." Draco memberitahu, suaranya pelan, tapi Hermione masih bisa mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas.

"Lalu?" Hermione bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Bunga itu untukmu." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. "Iya, aku tahu bunga itu untukku, kau sudah memberitahunya tadi, tapi kalau bunga itu bukan dari Narcissa lalu dari siapa?"

"Dariku."

-To Be Continued-


	10. Chapter 9

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The After Effect**

Chapter 9

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. "Iya, aku tahu bunga itu untukku, kau sudah memberitahunya tadi, tapi kalau bunga itu bukan dari Narcissa lalu dari siapa?"

"Dariku."

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Miss Granger, apa kau menyukainya?"_

 _"Tidak." Draco menjawab terlalu cepat._

 _Narcissa berusaha menahan senyumnya. "Haruskah aku meminta salah satu peri rumah kita untuk menyiapkan karangan bunga untuk Miss Granger."_

 _"Jangan mulai Mother." Draco berseru._

 _Narcissa tertawa. "Kalau kau menyukai Miss Granger, kau harus memberitahunya, atau kau akan menyesal." Narcissa memberitahu._

 _"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya." Draco berseru frustasi._

 _Narcissa hanya tertawa, ia bisa melihat kalau anaknya itu menyukai Hermione Granger._

 _Narcissa memanggil salah satu peri rumah mereka lalu memintanya untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk dibawa Draco._

 _"Untuk apa Mother? Aku ada janji setelah ini." Draco memberitahu._

 _"Bukan untukmu, untuk Miss Granger." Narcissa memberitahu mengabaikan Draco yang kesal._

 _Narcissa kemudian memanggil peri rumahnya yang lain lagi dan memintanya menyiapkan karangan bunga._

 _"Mother!" Draco berseru kencang. "Kau tidak berharap aku akan datang ke tempat Hermione dan memberikan makanan dan bunga itu padanya kan?"_

 _Narcissa hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak._

 _._

 _Draco berdiri di depan ruang tamunya, ia sudah kembali ke flat-nya, membawa makanan dan bunga yang disuruh ibunya diberikan kepada Hermione, yang benar saja, ia tidak akan pergi ke tempat Hermione Granger dan membawakannya makanan dan bunga hanya karena ibunya menyuruhnya._

 _Draco meletakkan makanan dan bunga yang dipegangnya lalu duduk di sofanya. Ia memandangi dua benda yang membuatnya tida tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya._

 _Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan Hermione? Mereka hanya rekan kerja, tidak lebih, dan rekan kerja tidak seharusnya memberi bunga._

 _Draco berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya, ia akan mandi, kemudian beristirahat. Ia berjalan pelan kepalanya menyuruhnya terus kekamar tapi entah mengapa hatinya menyuruhnya paling tidak melirik ke arah makanan dan bunga yang diletakkannya di meja itu._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya._

 _._

 _Draco berdiri di depan gedung apartement Hermione, berdiri dengan makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh peri rumahnya juga bucket bunga di tangannya yang lain. Ia menghela nafasnya, Draco kesal karena ia akhirnya pergi dengan kakinya sendiri ke tempat Hermione._

 _Draco melirik bunga di tangan kanannya lama, ia berdiri dan bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya lalu membuang bunga itu di tempat sampah di depan gedung apartement itu. Ia mungkin akan memberikan makanan, tapi ia tidak mau memberikan bunga. Memangnya hubungan mereka hubungan macam apa?_

 _Draco berjalan masuk, dan menuju ke depan lift, apartement Hermione berada di lantai lima jadi ia menggunakan lift karena malas ber-apparating. Ia sampai di lantai lima, keluar dari lift itu kemudian ada yang aneh pada perasaannya._

 _Draco menghela nafasnya, menutup matanya kesal. Ia masuk lagi ke lift dan turun ke lantai satu. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke depan gedung apartement itu lalu melihat ke arah tong sampah tadi ia membuang bunga yang dibawanya._

 _Draco berusaha tidak mengumpat, tapi bunga yang tadi dibuangnya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi._

 _._

 _Draco ingin sekali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Ia berdiri di toko bunga di Muggle London paling dekat yang bisa ia temui, ia akhirnya membeli seikat bunga dan sedang mengantri untuk membayarnya._

 _Ia mendengar wanita paruh baya yang menjelaskan apa arti bunga yang dibelinya itu, Draco hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil lalu, tidak begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakannya._

 _Ia kemudian pergi lagi dan berjalan ke tempat sepi sebelum ber-disapparating lagi._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

"Well…" Hermione berseru canggung. "Terimakasih." Hermione akhirnya memberitahu.

Draco hanya mengangguk, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa esensi dari pembiaraan mereka berdua barusan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Granger." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione mengangguk. "Terimakasih sekali lagi, dan berhati-hatilah." Hermione memberitahu lagi.

.

"Aunty Mione." James berseru begitu Hermione sudah masuk lagi ke dalam flatnya.

"Ada apa James?" Hermione bertanya, berjalan ke arah keponakannya dan kemudian menggandeng tangannya dan membawanya ke kamar tamu, tempat biasanya ia tidur jika di titip disitu.

"Apa kau dan Mr. Malfoy benar-benar berpacaran?" James bertanya pelan, ia sudah memanjat ke kasur dan bersiap tidur, sementara Hermione duduk di sampingnya.

Hermione tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak James."

James terlihat seperti berpikir. "Tapi apa kau menyukainya?" James bertanya lagi.

Hermione terdiam.

"Aunty?" James memanggil Hermione.

Hermione masih diam, ia tidak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan James barusan.

"Tidurlah James." Hermione akhirnya memberitahu.

"Aunty Hermione, kalau kau memang menyukai Mr. Malfoy, kurasa aku bisa merelakanmu." James memberitahu, dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Hermione tertawa.

"Lagipula semua orang selalu memberitahuku kalau aku terlalu muda untukmu." James memberitahu lagi. "Aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk menungguku sampai aku dewasa Aunty." James berseru, dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Hermione tertawa lagi, lebih keras kali ini.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Aunty?" James bertanya.

"James, Aunty tidak tahu darimana kau belajar mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, tapi sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang." Hermione memberitahu, ia menarik selimut disitu menutupi tubuh James kemudian mencium keningnya dan mematikan lampu.

"Selamat malam James." Hermione berseru sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Selamat malam Aunty."

Hermione keluar dari kamar tamu, ia mematikan televisi dan merapikan ruang tv-nya sedikit, lalu mengambil bunga yang tadi dibawa Draco dan meletakkannya di salah satu vas bunga dan meletakkannya di meja makan apartementnnya.

Hermione tersenyum. Ia tidak yakin akan perasaannya, belum, tapi rasanya sudah begitu lama hatinya tidak berdebar, seperti ada kelelawar mutan yang berterbangan diperutnya.

Hermione memastikan kunci pintu dan jendelanya, kemudian mematikan lampu dan tidur, dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

.

Hermione memulai hari pertamanya di minggu ini dengan senyuman, ia bangun, bersiap ke kantor, bahkan membuat sandwich untuk dimakan sebelum makan siang.

Ia kemudian ber- _apparating_ ke depan kantornya dengan senyuman.

"Miss Granger!" Satu dari puluhan wartawan yang berkumpul di depan gedung kantor GM Company melihat kedatangan Hermione, dan seketika semuanya langsung berlari ke arah Hermione.

"Miss Granger! Apa komentar anda tentang tuduhan Mr. Nott?"

"Apa benar produk gagal buatan Nott Company itu hasil kerja anda?"

"Miss Granger!"

"Miss Granger!"

"Miss Granger! Apa anda sengaja?"

Hermione tidak sempat bereaksi, puluhan wartawan mengelilinginya, melontarkan puluhan pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak lagi bisa didengarnya dengan jelas, puluhan kamera dengan kilatnya membuat matanya silau dan membuat Hermione terpaksa menutupi matanya dengan tangannya.

"Miss Granger." Kali ini orang yang memanggil namanya terdengar Familiar. Mike dan Merry Powell menembus kerumunan wartawan itu dan menarik Hermione dan membawanya ke dalam kantor yang tidak bisa dimasuki wartawan.

"Miss Granger, anda tidak apa-apa?" Merry bertanya kuatir.

Hermione hanya berdiri, kosong, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kemudian matanya terutuju pada koran di meja resepsionis .

 **Hermione Granger Dirty Little Secret is Out.**

 **Theodore Nott, mantan pemilik Nott Company baru saja membuka rahasia besar ramuan kesuburan mereka. Bagi anda yang lupa, sebelum ini Nott Company berhasil membuat ramuan yang meningkatkan kesuburan penyihir-penyihir yang sempat terpengaruh karena terlalu banyak praktik pernikahan dalam keluarga dekat untuk menjaga kemurnian darah mereka.**

 **Baik perempuan atau laki-laki, darah murni atau campuran, hampir semuanya mengalami masalah dalam kesuburan mereka dan menyebabkan tingkat kelahiran bayi di dunia sihir menurun drastis, ketika ramuan ini muncul di pasaran tentu saja animo masyarakat benar-benar baik dan ramuan ini menjadi jalan keluar untuk masalah utama dunia sihir sekarang.**

 **Tapi siapa yang tahu? Ternyata dibalik kesuksesan ramuan ini, terdapat efek samping.**

 **Hampir semua penyihir yang mengonsumsi ramuan ini mengalami masalah dan keluhan atas kesehatan mereka, mulai hanya dari penyakit ringan seperti demam sampai penyakit parah seperti kerusakan ginjal.**

 **Theodore Nott, yang sekarang sedang menjalani proses peradilan atas tuntutan Mr. Potter memutuskan untuk membuka semuanya. Sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan.**

 **Hermione Granger adalah orang yang berada di balik terciptanya ramuan berbahaya ini, Hermione Granger yang berada di balik tersebar luasnya ramuan ini di pasaran.**

 **Mr. Nott berkata, bahwa Hermione Granger-lah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua efek samping yang diderita masyarakat, tapi kenapa sekarang Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy berpura-pura menjadi pahlawan di siang bolong?**

 **GM Company belum lama meluncurkan ramuan serupa, dikurangi dengan efek samping sebelumnya dan** ** _ajaibnya_** **ditambah dengan bahan yang bisa menghilangkan efek samping dari ramuan sejenis sebelumnya.**

 **Apa ini semua permainan Hermione Granger? Apa ia sengaja melakukannya?**

 **-Harry Potter : Nott seharusnya dihukum di Azkaban seumur hidup…hlm 4**

 **-Perjanjian kerja GM Company dengan petani Aconite Scotlandia…hlm 5**

Hermione terdiam. Semuanya sudah selesai.

Ia berlari keluar dari gedung kantor perusahaannya dan ber-disapparating secepat mungkin.

.

Draco baru akan berangkat ke kantor, ia baru selesai sarapan dan baru akan membaca koran paginya. Ia melihat judul utama berita di halaman paling depan dan jantungnya terasa berhenti.

Draco meremak kertas koran ditangannya, ia akan menghancurkan kepala Theodore Nott dengan tangannya setelah ini.

Draco segera berdiri dari kursinya dan setengah berlari menuju kekantornya.

Ada begitu banyak wartawan di depan kantornya, mereka semua menunggu sampai ada orang yang bisa dimintai keterangan, dan begitu Draco Malfoy menunjukkan batang hidungnya seluruh wartawan langsung berlari menghampirinya.

Draco dengan cepat berlari memasuki gedung kantor mereka, menerobos wartawan-wartawan itu, membuka pintu masuk dan menemukan Powell bersaudara di depan meja resepsionis.

"Hermione?" Draco berseru. "Dimana dia?"

"Miss Granger datang sepuluh menit yang lalu tapi begitu ia melihat isi koran pagi ini ia langsung pergi dan menghilang."

Draco diam. "Miss Powell, aku ingin kau dan Mike mengurus kantor sebentar sampai aku kembali, jika ada yang datang dan meminta penjelasan, beritahu mereka kalau aku akan mengeluarkan penjelasan resmi dalam waktu dekat." Draco memberitahu.

Merry dan Mike mengangguk mengerti.

Draco mengangguk kemudian ber- _disapparating._

.

Hermione Granger duduk di sofa ruang tamunya, matanya kosong, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, lebih buruk, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkannya.

Padahal program mereka sudah hampir selesai, sudah delapan puluh persen orang yang pernah mengonsumsi ramuan-gagal-brengsek itu sudah mengonsumsi ramuan baru yang akan menyelesaikan semua masalah, tapi Theodore Nott harus menghancurkan semuanya.

Hermione tidak lagi berani menunjukkan wajahnya di depan orang-orang, bagaimana ia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini? Bagaimana ia akan menebus rasa bersalahnya pada orang-orang banyak? Bagaimana ia akan menebus rasa bersalahnya pada dirinya sendiri? Ia sudah membahayakan banyak orang dan tidak seharusnya ia masih bisa hidup tenang, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Hermione mulai menangis, ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya dan mulai menangis seperti bayi. Ia menyesal, benar-benar menyesal, ia takut, ia kuatir.

Suara pop kencang terdengar didepannya, Draco Malfoy muncul didepannya dengan wajah yang benar-benar terlihat kuatir dan cemas.

"Hermione, kau baik-baik saja?" Draco bertanya, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, ia tentu tahu kalau Hermione tidak baik-baik saja, tapi ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya.

Hermione menggeleng, dan terus menangis.

"Draco…" Hermione menangis. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Draco berjalan cepat dan memeluk Hermione erat. Membiarkannya menangis di dalam pelukannya, bergumam bahwa mereka akan menyelesaikan semuanya bersama.

.

"Aku bersumpah akan memberi Nott pelajaran." Harry berseru penuh emosi.

"Potter, aku tidak peduli akan apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Nott, yang penting sekarang Hermione." Draco berseru, berusaha tenang. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Harry menghela nafasnya. Ia dan Draco mulai menjalin hubungan yang sedikit lebih baik dan rutin. Draco adalah partner Hermione dan Harry adalah sahabat Hermione, jadi mereka berdua harus bisa mentolerir keberadaan satu sama lain.

"Dimana Hermione sekarang?" Harry bertanya terdengar kuatir, ia mengenal Hermione begitu lama dan entah mengapa ada suara dikepalanya yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengawasi Hermione sebelum ia melakukan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Flatnya." Draco menjawab, tidak mengerti kenapa Harry menanyakan hal itu.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

Draco melihat jam tangannya. "Hampir tiga jam."

Harry menutup matanya, ia mengerang kesal kemudian memakai jacketnya. "Kita beruntung jika ia belum menghilang." Harry berseru.

"Apa?" Draco tidak mengerti.

Harry hanya menggeleng cepat, ia berlari secepat mungkin ke saluran _floo_ terdekat diikuti Draco dari belakang dan mereka berdua dengan cepat pergi ketempat Hermione.

Harry dan Draco sampai di flat Hermione, tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Beberapa buku kesayangannya sudah tidak terlihat, lemari pakaiannya juga nyaris kosong, hanya ada dua surat yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamunya. Satu untuk Harry dan satu untuk Draco.

.

 ** _Satu bulan kemudian._**

Draco dan Harry berusaha menjaga semuanya di bawah kendali.

Draco berusaha bertindak serasional mungkin, ia dan Harry berusaha sebisa mereka untuk mengendalikan situasi, Draco dengan bantuan semua karyawannya menjaga agar program rehabilitasi mereka tetap berjalan senormal mungkin.

Harry juga menjaga agar proses peradilan berjalan secepat mungkin tanpa melibatkan Hermione. Hermione tidak boleh dihukum dan Harry juga Draco melakukan semua hal yang mereka bisa untuk menjaga hal itu.

Nott dan juga beberapa orang mengajukan tuntutan pada Hermione.

Harry menggunakan statusnya dan status Hermione sebagai pahlawan perang, dan bicara pada Kingsley dan orang-orang penting di pengadilan. Draco dengan statusnya sebagai Malfoy dan uang keluaganya di Gringotts mengancam orang-orang di pengadilan.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil membuat Hermione terbukti tidak bersalah karena memang dasarnya ia tidak mengetahui kalau ramuan itu akan dilepas kepasaran.

Theo dikenai hukuman lima belas tahun penjara atas penipuan kepada Hermione tentang semua paten ramuannya, ia juga dikenai hukuman karena secara tidak langsung ia yang menyebabkan lebih dari separuh dunia sihir terkena penyakit dari ramuan itu , setelah perang, Azkaban hanya digunakan untuk para pelahap maut dan mereka yang melakukan kejahatan pembunuhan atau yang setara dengan kejahatan itu.

Mereka melakukan yang terbaik, terbaik yang bisa mereka lakukan, meskipun mereka berdua mengkuatirkan Hermione, keduanya tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal sekarang.

Draco menyewa beberapa orang untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Hermione. Dalam satu minggu ia berhasil menemukan dimana Hermione bersembunyi tapi tidak memberitahu siapapun, jika Hermione ingin beresembunyi dan menenangkan dirinya maka tidak masalah, yang penting Draco tahu kalau Hermione baik-baik saja.

"Mr. Malfoy." Mike menyadarkan Draco dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa?" Draco bertanya, berpura-pura sibuk memerhatikan berkas-berkas dimejanya.

"Aku pulang dulu." Mike memberitahu.

Draco mengangguk.

"Anda juga sebaiknya pulang." Mike memberitahu lagi. "Berdiam disini tidak akan membuat Miss Granger kembali." Mike kemudian menutup pintu dengan cepat sebelum Draco bisa melemparnya dengan sesuatu.

Mike tertawa-tawa dan menghampiri kakaknya yang sudah menunggunya untuk pulang bersama.

Merry juga tersenyum mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Mike pada Draco. "Apa Miss Granger baik-baik saja?" Merry bergumam.

Mike mengangkat bahunya, "Miss Granger perempuan yang hebat, aku yakin ia bisa menjaga dirinya, sebenarnya yang harus kita kuatirkan adalah Mr. Malfoy."

"Ada apa dengan Mr. Malfoy?" Merry bertanya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat kalau Mr. Malfoy menyukai Miss Granger? Semenjak masalah ini muncul dan keberadaan Miss Granger tidak diketahui Mr. Malfoy semakin jarang keluar ruangan, pekerjaannya tidak beres dan kerjanya hanya melamun." Mike memberitahu.

Merry mengangguk. "Kuharap mereka berdua baik-baik saja."

.

 ** _Harry_**

 ** _Aku tahu kau pasti akan dengan cepat menemukan surat ini, dan aku minta maaf karena memilih jalan ini, kabur seperti pengecut. Kuharap kau tidak mencariku, aku akan kembali jika aku sudah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, sampaikan salamku pada Ginny dan James, juga seluruh anggota keluarga Weasey. Aku menyayangi kalian._**

 ** _Hermione._**

"Mummy, kenapa Aunty Hermione tidak pernah kesini lagi?" James bertanya pada Ginny saat mereka sedang makan siang bersama di Burrow hari minggu seperti biasa.

"Umm.. Aunty sedang banyak pekerjaan, ia sibuk." Ginny berbohong, ia tidak mungkin memberitahu James kalau Hermione menghilang.

"Harry, ini sudah dua bulan apa kau masih belum mendengar kabar dari Hermione?" Molly bertanya pelan pada Harry agar tidak didengar anak-anak disekitar mereka.

Harry menggeleng.

"Aku mengkuatirkannya, apa ia baik-baik saja?" Molly bergumam sambil mempersiapkan makanan penutup untuk mereka semua.

"Aku juga berharap ia baik-baik saja." Harry berseru.

"Mommy, apa Aunty Hermione sibuk bersama Mr. Malfoy? Karena itu ia tidak lagi datang kesini?" James bertanya lagi.

Ginny menghela nafasnya. "Tidak James, Aunty Hermione tidak sempat datang kesini karena ia sibuk, bukan karena Mr. Malfoy."

"Apa kita tidak bisa datang ke kantornya saja?" James bertanya.

Ginny menggeleng sedih.

James menghela nafasnya sedih. "Padahal aku merindukan Aunty Hermione." James memberitahu.

"Mommy juga." Ginny bergumam.

.

"Kau tahu kan dimana Miss Granger berada." Narcissa tiba-tiba berseru pada Draco yang hanya bermain dengan makanannya.

"Apa?" Draco bertanya, tidak begitu mendengar apa yang ditanyakan ibunya.

Narcissa menghela nafasnya, semenjak Hermione menghilang dari dunia sihir, Draco mulai bertindak aneh, ia tidak fokus pada apapun, ia sering melamun dan jarang keluar. Draco susah sekali disuruh datang ke Manor, dulu sudah susah sekarang tambah susah. Jika datang ke Manor-pun ia tidak banyak bicara, seperti jiwanya tidak di dalam tubuhnya.

Narcissa meminta Lucius mencari tahu keberadaan Hermione, tidak lama, mereka tahu dimana Hermione berada, hanya saja kemudian orang yang diminta mencaritahu keberadaan Hermione memberitahu mereka kalau Draco juga pernah memintanya melakukan hal yang sama dan itu berarti Draco tahu dimana Hermione berada.

Dan Narcissa tidak habis pikir kenapa Draco hanya diam saja disini seperti idiot?

"Kau tahu kan dimana Miss Granger berada?" Narcissa berseru.

"Tidak." Draco menyangkal.

"Jangan bohong."

Draco diam saja.

"Kalau kau tahu dimana Miss Granger berada kenapa kau hanya diam saja disini _son_?" Narcissa bertanya.

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Aku tahu dimana Hermione berada, Mother benar, tapi aku juga tahu kalau itu pilihannya, ia mungkin ingin menenangkan dirinya, dan aku tidak bisa begitu saja datang kesana. Aku tahu ia baik-baik saja maka itu sudah cukup."

Narcissa tidak tahu ingin tersenyum atau menangis mendengar apa yang dikatakan anaknya barusan. Draco jelas sudah dewasa, anak laki-laki didepannya bukan lagi anak-anak, ia pria dewasa, pria dewasa yang jatuh cinta.

 ** _Draco,_**

 ** _Terkadang aku ingin tertawa jika aku mengingat bagaimana pertama kali kita memutuskan untuk bekerja bersama, aku tidak menyangka akhirnya kita bisa menjadi rekan kerja yang baik, aku menikmati waktuku bekerja bersamamu, membangun GM Company dari awal sampai kita melihat hasilnya, seakan-akan kita menanam sebatang pohon dari bibitnya sampai tumbuh dan menghasilkan buah._**

 ** _Awalnya aku kuatir, aku takut kau tidak berbeda jauh dengan Nott, tapi kemudian kau membuktikan dirimu kalau kau jauh jauh jauh lebih baik darinya, kau pekerja keras, kau pria baik Draco, pria baik yang terkadang menyebalkan._**

 ** _Aku sudah memikirkan apa saja yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini, apa sebaiknya kita membuka gedung kantor baru atau sebaiknya kita melebarkan pasar keluar Inggris, atau mungkin mendirikan lembaga riset terpisah. Aku tahu kau dan aku sama-sama punya mimpi-mimpi besar untuk perusaahaan ini, untuk GM Company._**

 ** _Aku minta maaf Draco, kalau bukan karena aku, kalau bukan karena kesalahan bodohku, pasti kita sekarang sedang melakukan sesuatu yang bermanfaat bagi perusahaan dan orang lain. Kalau bukan karena aku perusahaan kita sekarang pasti sudah melakukan ekspansi besar._**

 ** _Aku yakin kau bisa mengurus GM Company dengan baik setelah ini, bersikap baiklah pada semua karyawan kita, jangan terlalu mudah emosi dan marah jika mereka melakukan kesalahan, aku yakin kau bisa._**

 ** _Aku minta maaf Draco, aku tahu kau pasti akan meledekku setelah ini, karena aku seorang Gryffindor tapi kemudian aku kabur dari masalah, aku tahu kau pasti menganggapku pengecut karena pergi begitu saja, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghadapi siapapun lagi sekarang, bahkan diriku sendiri._**

 ** _Maaf._**

 ** _Hermione._**

-To Be Continued-


	11. Chapter 10

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The After Effect**

Chapter 10

Enam bulan kemudian.

 ** _Hermione,_**

 ** _Aku tidak tahu kau dimana, aku tidak peduli kau dimana, pulang! Cepat! atau aku akan menjadikan Lavender Brown ibu baptis dari anakku._**

 ** _-Ginny_**

 ** _P.S Baca halaman pertama prophet yang kukirimkan bersama surat ini._**

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia sudah hampir enam bulan bersembunyi dan entah kenapa Ginny Potter masih tidak lelah-lelahnya juga mengiriminya surat ancaman, dari mulai mengancam akan menyeretnya kembali ke Inggris, mengancam akan membakar buku-bukunya yang tertinggal di flatnya, sampai mengancam akan menjadikan Lavender Brown ibu baptis dari anak ketiganya.

Saat James lahir, Ron-lah yang menjadi ayah baptisnya, kemudian saat Albus lahir George kemudian ditunjuk menjadi ayah baptisnya, Harry dan Ginny berkali-kali berkata kalau mereka akan melahirkan anak perempuan agar Hermione bisa menjadi ibu baptis anak mereka. Kemudian Lily lahir.

Tentu saja Hermione ingin menjadi ibu baptisnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, haruskah ia kembali? Kembali satu hari, mendatangi acara pembaptisan Lily dan kemudian bersembunyi lagi.

Tapi bagaimana jika orang-orang yang mengenalnya menahannya dan mencegah agar ia tidak bisa kembali bersembunyi?

Hermione menghela nafasnya.

Hermione tergoda, kali ini ia benar-benar ingin kembali, bukan hanya karena ia ingin menjadi ibu baptis dari anak perempuan dua sahabatnya itu, tapi juga karena ia merindukan London.

Hermione rindu udara dan cuaca London yang selalu tidak menentu, ia rindu flatnya, ia juga rindu ruangan kantornya, ia ingin kembali bekerja dan kembali sibuk membuat ramuan-ramuan yang bermanfaat untuk orang lain, ia merindukan sahabat-sahabatnya, dan yang terpenting adalah, ia merindukan Draco.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di London setelah ia melarikan diri. Ia tahu keputusannya untuk lari benar-benar sangat menyedihkan dan memalukan, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya selain pergi jauh-jauh.

Ia tahu pasti banyak orang yang terkena masalah karenanya, seluruh karyawan GM Company pasti terkena masalah, Hermione hanya bisa berharap mereka bisa bertahan dan perusahaan tetap bisa beroperasi normal.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan program terakhir perusahaan mereka, apa semua orang yang mengami efek samping dari ramuan sebelumnya sudah mengonsumsi ramuan yang baru atau belum?

Hermione benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di London, ia berkali-kali berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak membaca tumpukkan prophet yang dikirimkan Ginny padanya, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar penasaran.

Jadi Hermione menarik nafasnya, berkata pada dirinya sendiri agar tenang kemudian mulai membaca halaman pertama _prophet_ seperti yang diperintahkan Ginny padanya.

 **Wawancara Eksklusif Daily Prohet dengan Draco Malfoy**

 **Kali ini Prophet berkesempatan untuk melakukan wawancara eksklusif dengan Draco Malfoy, satu dari dua pemilik utama GM Company, akhirnya setelah sekian lama satu isu ini berputar-putar tanpa penjelasan jelas kali ini ia bersedia menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang sudah lama membuat banyak orang penasaran.**

 **Q: Kenapa perusahaan ini diberi nama GM Company? Kenapa tidak Malfoy Company atau Granger Company? Dan kenapa nama Miss Granger berada di depan?**

 **A: (tertawa pelan) Karena kami berdua adalah partner dalam pendirian dan pengelolaan perusahaan ini, kenapa nama Granger berada di depan? Sederhana, karena dalam alfabet huruf G lebih dulu dari pada M.**

 **Q: Kita tahu belakangan ini semua mata tertuju pada GM company, terkait masalah ramuan buatan Miss Granger dan efek sampingnya, langsung saja Mr. Malfoy, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?**

 **A: (menarik nafas) Aku tidak tahu apa penjelasanku ini cukup untuk ditulis dalam satu kali cetakkan koran atau tidak,** ** _but here we go_** **. Hampir satu setengah tahun yang lalu, sebelum aku mendirikan perusahaan ini, aku melihat Hermione Granger di kementrian, menarik kerah seorang (tertawa pelan) pria yang berkata bahwa ramuan buatannya tidak dipatenkan atas namanya. Saat itu aku sedang membutuhkan seseorang dengan lisensi potion master, jadi kupikir ia pasti punya.**

 **Aku mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tentu saja untuk meyakinkan diriku kalau Hermione adalah orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan rekan kerja, dan ternyata, Hermione Granger mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan Nott karena dimanipulasi oleh Theodore Nott, selama ini Theo berjanji akan memproduksi ramuan dengan harga yang lebih murah, tapi ternyata ia tidak pernah menepati janjinya, bahkan semua ramuan yang dibuat oleh Hermione Granger, dengan jerih payahnya, dipatenkan atas nama Theo.**

 **Sampai sini aku yakin kalian semua ragu padaku, tapi apa yang kukatakan ini benar, tanya saja pada semua mantan karyawan perusahaan Nott, mereka pasti punya versi yang sama denganku, bahkan lebih buruk.**

 **Kupikir, aku akan mengajukan proposal pada Hermione dan mengajaknya bekerja sama membangun perusahaan ramuan yang baru dan lebih baik. Aku mendatanginya dan menjelaskan apa intensiku, tidak lama ia setuju dan kami membangun GM Company bersama-sama.**

 **Beberapa minggu setelah kami mulai bekerja bersama, ia memberitahuku sesuatu. Ramuan kesuburan yang sebelumnya di keluarkan oleh Nott Company memiliki efek samping yang sekarang sama-sama kita ketahui.**

 **Aku akan membuat semuanya jelas disini, tanpa sepengetahuan Hermione, Nott langsung meluncurkan ramuan itu kepasaran padahal ramuan itu belum sempurna.**

 **Saat itu Hermione hilang akal, ia tidak bisa memaksa Nott untuk menarik ramuan itu dari pasaran karena Nott berkata jika mereka melakukannya perusahaan Nott akan mengalami banyak masalah, baik dalam segi keuangan dan tentu saja kemungkinan tuntutan hukum, ia juga tidak bisa begitu saja mengumumkan kalau ramuan itu memiliki efek samping karena akan menyebabkan ketidaktenangan di masyarakat, jadi ia tidak punya pilihan.**

 **Nott, terus-menerus memberikan janji-janji manis agar Hermione tenang, mulai dari mereka akan membuat program untuk menanggulangi masalah ini dan janji-janji lainnya yang tidak pernah ia tepati, bahkan sampai hari Nott Company resmi ditutup.**

 **Hermione lelah dan akhirnya sampai pada limitnya. Ia berhenti dan keluar dari Nott Company.**

 **Akhirnya aku dan Hermione bekerja bersama untuk membuat ramuan serupa tanpa efek samping, dan bahkan dengan kepintarannya yang sudah sama-sama kita ketahui, Hermione Granger mampu menghilangkan efek samping dari ramuan sebelumnya.**

 **Kami tahu melakukan program penyembuhan secara diam-diam memang bukanlah hal yang benar, tapi niat Hermione baik, ia ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya tanpa harus melukai siapa-siapa, proses pelepasan ramuan kami ini ke masyarakat sudah delapan puluh persen, sudah hampir tidak ada orang yang menderita karena efek samping dari obat ini, tapi kemudian Nott asal bicara ke masyarakat dan membuat seakan-akan Hermione sengaja melakukan semuanya.**

 **Q: Jadi anda mengatakan kalau Mr. Nott sengaja membuat Miss Granger dalam posisi bersalah?**

 **A: Seratus persen (mengangguk), dipengadilan Nott sudah terbukti bersalah sekarang, ia hanya ingin menarik sebanyak orang dalam permasalahannya, ia tidak ingin jatuh sendirian, jadi ia berusaha menjatuhkan Hermione juga.**

 **Q: Mr. Malfoy, tuduhan anda benar-benar tajam, apa anda punya bukti kuat atas apa yang baru anda katakan?**

 **A: Aku tidak perlu bukti, kalian mungkin tidak percaya padaku, tapi kalian tidak mungkin tidak percaya pada Harry Potter kan? Mr. Potter tidak mungkin salah, dan ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama, ia bahkan yang langsung menuntut Nott.**

 **Q: Mr. Malfoy, kita semua tahu kalau Mr. Potter dan Miss Granger berteman dari kecil, jadi tidak aneh kalau mereka berdua saling mendukung jika berada dalam masalah, tapi kenapa anda begitu membela Miss Granger?**

 **A: Entahlah (tersenyum). Percayalah aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama pada diriku setiap hari.**

 **Q: Apa itu artinya anda punya perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar partner terhadap Miss Granger?**

Hermione belum sempat membaca lanjutan dari artikel yang dibacanya saat ia mendengar bel-pintu tempat tinggalnya dibunyikan. Hermione menghela nafasnya lagi, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang berdebar-debar, ia melipat koran yang ada di mejanya, ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu, mungkin sarapan paginya sudah datang.

Hermione terdiam sebentar, haruskah ia menyelesaikan bacaannya dulu? Apa Draco punya perasaan lebih padanya?

Hermione memutuskan untuk membuka pintu rumahnya dulu, koran itu bisa menunggu, perutnya tidak.

Berapa besar kemungkinan ia menemukan pria yang baru saja dibaca wawancaranya berdiri di depannya? Di depan pintu rumahnya?

"Draco?" Hermione berseru pelan, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau yang dilihatnya benar-benar manusia.

"Hermione." Draco tersenyum pada perempuan yang ada di depannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Intuisi?" Draco berseru, tersenyum lebar.

Hermione tersenyum. Semua orang tahu kalau Draco jarang tersenyum, dan Hermione satu dari sedikit orang yang beruntung bisa melihat senyumannya.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione diam.

"Apa itu artinya kau punya perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar partner terhadapku?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco tertawa.

 **-** To Be Continued **-**


	12. Chapter 11

**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The After Effect**

Chapter 11

"Berhentilah!" Narcissa berseru pada Draco dengan suara tinggi.

Draco meletakkan penanya di meja, berhenti menulis dan akhirnya memperhatikan ibunya yang dari tadi mulutnya sudah berbusa minta diperhatikan.

"Ada apa Mother?" Draco bertanya.

"Pergilah sekarang!" Narcissa memberi perintah dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Pergi kemana?" Draco bertanya, pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Narcissa menghela nafasnya. "Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi bodoh Son?" Narcissa bertanya.

Draco malas meladeni ibunya, ia mengangkat bahunya.

"Mr. Potter tahu dimana Miss Granger berada, tapi Mother juga tahu kalau Mr. Potter menahan dirinya untuk tidak pergi menjemput Miss Granger karena ingin memberimu kesempatan!"

Draco menutup matanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan sekarang Draco?" Narcissa bertanya.

"Aku ingin memberinya waktu dan ruang Mother." Draco berseru frustasi.

Narcissa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran anaknya itu. "Seminggu atau dua minggu memang memberi Miss Granger waktu untuk berpikir dan menenangkan dirinya, tapi enam bulan? Draco, apa kau tahu apa saja hal-hal yang bisa kalian berdua capai dalam enam bulan?"

Draco terdiam. Dalam enam bulan jika Hermione ada disini mungkin mereka sudah punya cabang lagi di suatu tempat atau mungkin mereka sudah bisa mendirikan bangunan baru khusus riset seperti yang direncanakan Hermione awal tahun ini.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

"Dalam enam bulan kalian bisa mencapai banyak hal, memulai hubungan, pergi berkencan ke banyak tempat, bahkan mungkin kalian bisa sudah bertunangan atau menikah." Narcissa berseru.

Draco menghela nafasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya semua orang selain diriku tahu tentang perasaanku pada Hermione."

Narcissa mengangguk. "Karena itu Son, kau harus menjempus Miss Granger sekarang dan yakinkan ia untuk kembali kesini."

 _"Should I?"_

.

"Aku tidak yakin apa yang kau lakukan disini Potter." Draco berseru canggung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Malfoy." Harry berseru pelan.

Ginny tertawa-tawa melihat interaksi Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy didepannya. Siapa yang menyangka akan ada waktu dimana Harry dan Draco berdiri bersama di depan bandara Muggle?

"Malfoy, kau sudah bisa masuk ke ruang tunggu." Ginny memberitahu begitu mendengar pengumuman.

Draco memutar matanya. "Aku juga dengar ."

Ginny tertawa lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu Malfoy, pergilah sekarang dan ajak Hermione kembali ke London, jika ia menolak katakan padanya aku akan kesana dan menarik rambutnya sampai lepas." Ginny berseru.

"Kuharap kau bisa mengajak Hermione kembali." Harry berseru.

Draco mengangguk pelan.

Harry mengulurkan tangannya.

Draco menjabatnya.

Ginny tertawa lagi.

"Aku pergi." Draco berseru kemudian membawa kopernya yang berukuran sedang ke arah ruang tunggu.

Draco ingin tertawa, ia tidak tahu kenapa Harry Potter dan Ginny Potter tiba-tiba datang ke bandara dan mengantar kepergiannya? Apa karena ia pergi ke tempat Hermione dan menjemputnya?

.

Salah satu bawahan Lucius sudah memesankan satu kamar Hotel di kota tujuan Draco, harusnya ia pergi kesana terlebih dahulu, meletakkan tasnya, kemudian baru pergi ke tempat Hermione, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

Begitu keluar dari bandara ia menaiki taksi dan menyuruh supir taksi itu membawanya ke alamat tempat tinggal Hermione, jadi disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri di depan apartement kecil yang di depannya terukir inisial nama Hermione.

 _-HJG-_

Draco menekan bel sambil berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang berdebar-debar.

"Draco?" Hermione berseru pelan, begitu membuka pintu dan melihat Draco didepannya.

"Hermione." Draco tersenyum pada perempuan yang ada di depannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Intuisi?" Draco berseru, tersenyum lebar.

Draco tahu ia jarang tersenyum, tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu." Draco memberitahu.

Hermione diam.

"Apa itu artinya kau punya perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar partner terhadapku?" Hermione bertanya pelan.

Draco tertawa.

Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada kopernya kemudian mendorong Hermione ketembok terdekat dan menciumnya.

"Bodoh." Draco berseru disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Apa?" Hermione bertanya saat ia berusaha mencuri-curi oksigen.

Draco tidak menjawab dan mencium Hermione lagi, menempelkan bibirnya erat di bibir yang sudah bermalam-malam datang ke dalam mimpinya. Meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Hermione dan menariknya lebih dekat dan lebih dekat.

Hermione meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Draco, merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar sama kencang dengan jantungnya. Apa ini akan baik-baik saja? Apa jantung mereka berdua normal? Bagaimana mungkin jantungnya dan jantung Draco berdebar begitu cepat?

Draco menarik bibirnya sebentar, ia menarik nafas cepat kemudian mencium Hermione lagi. Meluapkan sesuatu yang ditahannya berbulan-bulan, ia sudah menginginkan bibir perempuan didepannya dari lama, sangat lama, dan sekarang begitu ia mendapatkannya haruskah ia melepasnya?

Hermione menarik nafas, berusaha tidak kehabisan oksigen meskipun Draco tidak memberinya ampun, bahkan untuk sekedar menarik nafas.

"Draco." Hermione bergumam tidak begitu jelas.

Draco meletakkan wajahnya di leher Hermione, bersembunyi ditengkuknya dan menghirup aroma khas perempuan di dalam pelukkannya.

"Apa ini artinya kau punya perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar partner terhadapku?" Hermione bertanya lagi, mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi.

Draco tertawa lagi. "Apa kau sedang membaca Prophet saat aku datang?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Lihat saja apa jawabanku disana." Draco berseru.

Hermione berlari masuk lagi dan dengan cepat membuka kembali halaman koran yang tadi ditinggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Q: Apa itu artinya anda punya perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar partner terhadap Miss Granger?**

 **A: Aku mencintainya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-THE END-**


End file.
